Burning Up
by BeatleLuver1011
Summary: All about the steamy, sexy affair between Zuko and Katara and all the drama that comes with it! Will it stay a secret or will it come out into the light? Includes: Drama! Romance! Smut! Abuse! and a drunk Avatar. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Burning Up

**Disclaimer: Listen, I'm really sorry if you are fans of Kataang or Maiko, but in my opinion I think that Katara and Zuko were meant to be for each other! You know what they say, opposites attract! I think that it's a relationship that is as romantic as it is good looking. At first it will be Kataang and Maiko, but there is a surprise later on! I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender (Ha! I wish I did! But a girl can make fanfictions, cant she?) only Mike and Bryan do. So do not get mad at me if I ruin up the couples or the story. Well, all I can say is sit back, relax, and enjoy this story!**

**P.S: I'm super sorry if I don't update that much. It's because I'm in advanced classes and the work keeps me busy! Also, I also will be busy with personal things too, so I'll try the best I can. Also, this is my first story and it takes place nine years after Sozin's Comet.**

Chapter One: True Feelings

The Fire Nation's royal travel ship was heading south to the newly refurbished Southern Air Temple. Fire Lord Zuko was excited to see his old friend Avatar Aang and his fiancée the waterbending master Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Fire Lord Zuko, we will be soon be at the Southern Air Temple." Captain Li reported to Zuko.

"How much more time until we dock?" Zuko asked.

"About an hour away. Don't worry my Lord; we'll soon see the Avatar and his soon-to-be bride." Captain Li smiled and Zuko smirked. Zuko was especially excited to see Katara, him and her had a bit of a "secret lovers" thing going on. It was after their visit in Ba Sing Se and Zuko was dropping Katara off at her home in the Southern water Tribe

Zuko's ship was docking off on the cold, icy lands of Katara's homeland. He was wearing a fiery red parka that was trimmed with black wolf fur and matching black boots. Katara was wearing her traditional blue parka with white boots that had a bit of a heel added to it.

"Katara, do you have to leave? I'll miss you very much without you around me… err, us." Zuko quickly said.

"I'm sorry Zuko, but I have to leave, my people need me for some important duties and I need to teach the young water benders in my tribe." Katara cradled Zuko's left cheek in her right hand.

"But you'll come and visit me and Mai, right?" Zuko asked with curiosity blazing in his eyes.

"Of course "Fire Lord Zuko", I'll visit you guys very soon." Katara smiled reassuringly. Zuko smiled back and the two walked together down the ramp to the virgin white snow. Katara smiled at Zuko whose teeth were chattering due to the coldness of the Southern Water Tribe and his hot bloodedness.

"I wish you didn't go, I would have loved for you to stay a bit longer in Ba Sing Se with me." Zuko pouted and his golden eyes were filled with disappointment. Katara smiled kindly and held Zuko's gloved hands into her own.

"I wish I didn't have to go too, but I'll try and see you again soon, promise?" Katara asked

"Promise, goodbye Lady Katara, I'll see you very soon. I'll be awaiting your letters!" Zuko smiled and so did Katara. Zuko boarded the ship and Katara waved to him as it set sail. But then, a sudden wave of feelings took over Katara and Zuko's bodies which caused them to have feelings that they realized about each other.

"Zuko, I have something to tell you!" Katara yelled.

"Captain, stop the ship!" Zuko commanded and the ship stopped. "What is it Katara?"

"Zuko!" Katara ran out to the ship and Zuko dived overboard and swam across the short distance in the icy waters to where Katara was. Zuko came up onto the snow and stood up.

"What is it Katara?" Zuko asked. The coldness from the water was chilling his bones to the core.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I know you are with Mai and I'm with the Avatar, but I have something I've wanted to get off of my chest for a while… I love you!" Katara held Zuko tight into her arms and Zuko hugged her back lovingly.

"Oh Lady Katara, I'm already in love." Zuko looked into her icy blue eyes.

"W-who?" Katara looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"The love lady my desire burns for is right in front of me." Zuko planted his warm lips on Katara's cold ones. A moan escaped Katara's lips at their passionate embrace filled them up with ecstasy. The ship turned around and Zuko told the men he needed to stay for a while longer so he can warm up in Katara's home. The two shared a romantic embrace with cups of hot cocoa and equally hot kisses.

"Zuko, how about we keep this our little secret?" Katara implied seductively.

"Well, I guess so if we don't want to get caught doing the hanky panky in your house." Zuko smirked. Katara leaned against Zuko's warm shoulder and smiled with a warm feeling she felt when she was only with Zuko.

After their rendezvous, Katara and Zuko started to send each other kinky and dirty scroll letters. It was their little secret which was kept from their significant others who had no clue about their Eskimo kisses that were shared in the Southern Water Tribe.

Zuko couldn't wait to see his secret lover and embrace her in his arms. But there was just one problem:

His name was Aang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I am really happy that people have read my story; it makes my day! I will continue updating every once in a while and keep on reviewing! Thanks!**

Chapter Two: Affair

The Royal Fire Nation Ship landed on the land that was below the Southern Air Temple where Appa was waiting for Zuko to get onto him. Zuko grabbed his bags and stepped down to land on the ramp where he met Aang's flying bison.

"Hey Appa, how are you buddy?" Zuko asked. Appa licked Zuko's face and he hopped on so he could fly up to the modern Air Temple which Katara told Zuko that her and Aang refurbished. Appa landed in the front of the Southern Air Temple and Zuko got off with an expectant smile on his face. The light blue doors with the Air Bender symbols on it opened up to reveal Avatar Aang and Waterbending Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe excited to see their dear friend Fire Lord Zuko.

"Zuko! How's everything going as Fire Lord?" Aang asked with that big smile he's known for. Even though Aang will be turning 21 in a few days, he still keeps that cheeky smile he has been known for ever since he was freed from that iceberg.

"Every thing's going great at the palace." Zuko and Aang shared a many hug and Aang patted Zuko's back.

"So… are you and Mai planning any wedding soon? Any engagements yet?" Aang asked with excitement in his eyes. Aang was only excited about Zuko's relationship with Mai because it kept him away from his Katara (or so he thinks).

"Um… no, not yet; I am waiting for the right moment to ask her." Zuko said.

"Well, you better hurry because you'll be the only one without wedding bliss!" Aang laughed. Zuko smiled and glanced at Katara who was adorned with her water tribe garments which made her look humble but glamorous with her blue jewelry that made her eye sparkle.

"Trust me, I know when it will be the right moment." Zuko smirked. Then he walked over to the lovely water tribe lady with a cocky swagger and a flirty demeanor.

"Hello Katara, I just read your last letter back in the fire nation and to tell you, I was just blown away…" Zuko said to Katara in a gentle voice.

"Mmmm… Fire Lord Zuko, I never knew my letters had such an effect on you…" Katara turned around and looked into Zuko's golden eyes with secret love and passion. Zuko smiled and touched Katara's shoulder lovingly. Aang interrupted this moment by coming behind Katara and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"It's so nice seeing the three of us all together again." Aang commented happily.

"Are any of the others coming anytime soon?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, Sokka, my dad, gran-gran and grandfather pakku will soon be here in another hour or so." Katara said.

"Also, Toph, Bumi, Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors, Haru, The Duke, Pipsqueak, all of our friends and families will be coming!" Aang hopped up and down excitedly. Katara mentally rolled her eyes and Zuko could only think about his secret lover's grace and beauty.

"Let's all go inside and talk. It's too hot out here." Katara suggested and the three went inside. Inside the Western Air Temple, they sat inside the light blue and white sitting room and talked all about what was going on in their lives.

"So Zuko, is Mai coming?" Katara asked.

"Maybe, she said she might arrive in a day or so." Zuko responded. Since Mai would not be arriving for a couple of days, Zuko thought of all the sexy things that he and Katara could do. Only if Aang could get out of the way…

Just then, a messenger Hawk came through the open window with a scroll attached with it. Aang removed the scroll and read it.

"I wish I could stay and chat Zuko, but I need to go to Ba Sing Se to handle a small argument between the Terra Team and the Dai Li." Aang frowned slightly. "I won't be back for another day or so. Zuko, will you take care of Katara and Momo for me?"

"Sure thing Aang." Zuko said. He gave Katara a quick wink and she blushed. Aang kissed Katara on the cheek and gave Zuko a firm handshake before he left on Appa. After Aang left the Western Air Temple fully, Katara walked over to Zuko and sat next to him on the white couch.

"Zuko, do you still love me or are you just playing around with my heart?" Katara asked with a stone hard look in her cerulean blue eyes.

"Let me answer that." Zuko then gave Katara a passionate, steamy, sexy kiss with all the tongue action included. When they broke apart, Katara panted and looked at Zuko now with her lovingly blue eyes.

"Want to go upstairs?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, it will help us to reunite again." Zuko got up off of the couch and Katara followed and the two of them ran upstairs with excitement and passion in their spirits. They entered Aang's bedroom; Katara landed on the bed first and Zuko followed.

"Katara, you don't know how long I've wanted to be in the same bed with you." Zuko said. He removed his royal hairpiece to let his black hair flow down to its casual state. Katara removed her hair pins and shook out her brown, wavy locks.

"Oh Zuko, I've wanted the same too." Katara moaned. "I wish that I were getting married to you instead of Aang. He only knows how to love like a toddler while you love like…a grown man…" Katara whispered into Zuko's ear while he covered her neck with kisses.

"Mai doesn't really show as much passion like you do, she doesn't really kiss me as much and I haven't had any in a while." Zuko claimed. He starts to remove Katara's robe and kiss her bare shoulders. Katara moaned and rolled her eyes in passion and pleasure. Zuko smirked and kissed Katara's lips with undying love. Then he slipped off Katara's robe to the floor which left her in a blue lace and white fur number which made Zuko smirk.

"Do you like it? It was originally for Aang, but I think you deserve it more." Katara sat down on the bed and Zuko got on top of her. His golden eyes roamed all over her tan and curvy body. He then removed his royal cloak and traveling outfit until it was only him and a silk pair of boxers. Katara purred seductively and traced her hands all over the fire lord's sculpted chest.

"You must like what you see. I feel the same way…" Zuko kissed Katara's cleavage and laid down across from her on the bed.

"Oh Zuko, why would such a powerful, handsome, wealthy man want someone as plain and weak as me?" Katara asked as Zuko kissed her.

"Love is funny babe, I just don't know how I got attracted to you or why I am. Its just some feeling that the gods have consumed me with and a craving for your love." Zuko whispered in to her ear which made Katara shiver with excitement.

"Ooohhh…you're making me quiver without doing anything to me…" Katara whimpered. She slid under the light blue sheets and Zuko followed. Katara touched his scar on his left cheek lovingly and kissed it with her soft, full lips.

"Katara, I haven't let anyone touch my scar except you." Zuko smiled and held her hand gently into his.

"Really, not even Mai?" Katara asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"Yes, not even my own girlfriend." Zuko snuggled closer to the water tribe maiden and whispered sweet nothings into her ears.

"Oh Fire Lord Zuko, you are so bad!" Katara giggled. Just then, the doorbell rang, it was probably Toph and the Kyoshi Warriors!

"Oh great, just when things were getting good!" Katara groaned she put on her blue satin robe and white slipper boots and ran down stairs. While she greeted their old friends, Zuko placed on his royal garments on and headed downstairs.

"Well,well, well, if it isn't sparky?" Toph walked over to Zuko and gave him a friendly hug. Suki did the same and so did Ty Lee. The other Kyoshi warriors bowed down in the fire lord's presence but Zuko told them it was unnecessary since he is just a person like they are.

"Well, you are the most humble fire lord I have ever met." Suki smiled.

"Thank you very much Suki. By the way, where is Sokka?" Zuko asked. A guy that looked like the male equivalent of Katara came through the air temple's doors holding a bunch of gold and green bags that probably belonged to the Kyoshi warriors and Toph.

"I'm here!" Sokka yelled, then he collapsed onto the floor. Katara, Zuko, Suki, and Toph rushed over to help him out.

"Hey Sokka, how's everything going?" Zuko smiled at his Water Tribe warrior friend.

"Everything's good, besides the fact that all the girls left me to carry the bags." Sokka grumbled.

"Well, we thought that since you're such a strong and brave warrior, that you would be able to carry all of our bags." Suki said playfully. Sokka rolled his eyes and kissed his girlfriend and Ty Lee ran over to greet Zuko.

"Hey Fire Lord, how's everything going?" Ty Lee gave Zuko a friendly hug and smiled brightly at her old friend.

"Same old stuff; but everything is good." Zuko said. He glanced over at Katara who was conversing with Toph and Suki while Sokka was scolding the Kyoshi warriors who just laughed at him.

"Where's Avatar Aang?" Ty Lee asked.

"Oh, he had to go to Ba Sing Se to handle a dispute between the Terra Team and the Dai Li. He'll be back in a day or so." Zuko answered. Ty Lee nodded and then asked if Mai would be coming. Zuko said yes and that she will be there in a day or so also. Then they all decided to sit down in the pure white living room to chat about their lives.

"So, who wants to talk first?" Sokka asked. Katara was in the kitchen getting refreshments for their guests.

"I guess I'll go since everybody will want to know about my hot mess of a life." Zuko winked. Everyone chuckled at his pun and Zuko began talking about his sister, Azula, who was still in rehab.

"I knew that she was a bit cuckoo, but it never guessed she was asylum-crazy." Toph said. Zuko shook his head as he thought about how his sister was crazy enough to aim lightning at Katara who would have not survived it. Nine years ago, Zuko and Katara were fighting Azula in a battle to the death. Azula decided to aim a bolt of deadly lightning at Katara and Zuko blocked it, the bolt dangerously close to his beating heart. Katara rushed over to stop the snapped Azula and healed Zuko. After their intimate minute of sincere thank yous and Katara's soothing, cool hand that healed his injured chest, Zuko started to have deeper feelings about Katara since her mark was going to be on his chest for his whole entire life.

"I was so worried for Zuko that day that I had to stop her from doing any more harm to him." Katara added in. She thought of how she froze Azula in the water and tied her up in chains. She blushed at the thought of when she first touched Zuko's muscular, firm chest when she healed his lightning strike wound. Then a pang of jealousy came to Katara as she thought of Mai and how lucky she was to be around Zuko all the time and touch his strong chest while she only was able to once in a while. She bought over a tray with moon cakes and cups of jasmine tea and sat down next to her secret lover.

"But Katara, I can't thank you enough for that day. I appreciate you saving my life." Zuko smiled lovingly at Katara and Toph eyed them suspiciously.

"Wow, that's what I call a strong friendship." Suki said. Toph rolled her blind eyes and knew something was up because she somehow felt the passion and tension between the water tribe lady and the fire nation royal.

"I'm really glad for you sis, I know that you and Aang are gonna have a strong relationship." Sokka smiled at Katara. Katara secretly wished in her head to have a strong relationship with Zuko and have his betrothal necklace.

"Thanks Sokka, I'm really excited about being married to Aang." Katara said. She then showed the girls her betrothal necklace. They admired it's intricate designs and bold statement of the air nomad symbol. Katara liked it, but she was upset that Aang didn't include anything that had to do with her Water Tribe culture.

"It's gorgeous!" Suki said.

"Yeah, unlike our bridesmaid dresses…" Toph grumbled under her breath.

"Well, I happen to like our dresses perfectly!" Ty Lee said with delight. She took out a blue dress that was adorned with ruffles, and shiny foil-like material and sequins that would make any 80's glamour puss squeal with delight.

"Ewww…" Zuko and Sokka said in unison as they cringed at the 80's prom queen nightmare.

"I didn't see any other blue dresses in the store in the Ba Sing Se Bridal Shop and they said that these are the hottest fashions for summer." Katara smiled sincerely. Toph just rolled her eyes and Suki shrugged while Ty Lee admired the glittery dress.

"That looks…interesting." A deep and elderly voice said. The group turned around and saw Master Pakku, Kanna, and Hakoda were at the door.

"Grandfather Pakku! Gran-Gran!" Katara stood up and ran to her grandmother and step-grandfather and father. Sokka did the same and embraced his father with a tight hug. Their loved ones had come all the way from the Northern Water Tribe to see Katara get married to the Avatar.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" Katara smiled with joy as she hugged the three.

"I wouldn't miss my own granddaughters wedding for the world." Kanna smiled and Master Pakku hugged Katara and Sokka also.

"We are all very excited to see our own Katara beginning the rest of her life with the most powerful bender in the world." Hakoda smiled as his blue eyes lit up with glee.

"I'm very excited too." Katara said, but she felt as if she were having either cold feet or hesitation. She thought it would be wrong if she were married to Aang and sleeping with his one of his best friends. Also, Zuko was the fire lord and his family was a hot topic for gossip in the Fire Nation with his sister in rehab and father in jail. With Katara in the mix as being Zuko's mistress, it would make the royal family go down in shame. But Zuko didn't care about his reputation, as long as it was maintained in a good way he would be alright.

"So, how about you show me that wedding dress you bought in Ba Sing Se?" Kanna asked with anticipation in her eyes.

"Oh yes! Come with me." Katara grinned. Her and Kanna ran upstairs to look at the wedding gown. The other two stayed down here and began conversing with the others.

"So, what were you young ones talking about before we arrive?" Master Pakku asked.

"Oh, we were talking about how Aang and Katara will make a happy couple." Suki replied.

"Yes, I agree with you 100%." Hakoda said. Toph could sense that Katara was uncertain about marrying Aang since she felt Zuko's heartbeat when he was around Katara. His pulse raced and his blood flowed to his lower regions.

"I guess so." Toph said with a shrug.

"Are you jealous?" Ty Lee asked.

"Hmph, no way! Twinkle toes is a shrimp compared to my body builder back at home!" Toph laughed and the others followed along. Toph had started dating a handsome earth bender who is known by his nickname, "Solid", for his rock-hard abs and bulging biceps. Aang couldn't hold a candle to him if he wished do to his slender air nomad body and lack of protein in his diet. The group laughed and shared interesting stories of love while Katara showed Kanna her wedding dress. It was made out of the finest silk with delicate blue beading, white sashes, silver patterns, and a shape that flowed with Katara and also accentuated her curves.

"Oh dear, it's gorgeous! Try it on!" Kanna said. Katara took off her robe and slid the dress onto her body. When she turned around, her grandmother looked at her with admiration.

"What do you think?" Katara asked.

" Oh spirits, you look so lovely! Oh I wish your mother could see you now!" Kanna ran over to her granddaughter and hugged her tightly into her strong arms.

"Oh gran-gran, I bet she's looking down on me right now and thinking of how proud she is of me." Katara said. But she though on the inside how she would not be proud about her daughter's playtime with Zuko, in fact, she would be furious at her daughter's promiscuous behavior.

"I bet she is." Kanna smiled. She talked with Katara some more and headed down stairs to talk with her grandson. Katara admired herself in the full-length mirror and sighed.

"If only Zuko was the one who was removing this gown off of me…" Katara's mind trailed off into sexy thoughts of her and the fire lord. Just then, a familiar face appeared at the door with his golden eyes staring at Katara's beauty.

"Oh…wow, Aang is one lucky bastard." Zuko whistled and Katara blushed. He walked into the room and admired Katara up close (and we mean very close).

"Oh Zuko, I have this ridiculous fantasy." Katara whispered.

"I do too." Zuko replied back. " Whenever Mai is in my arms, I always wish it was you. Also, I sometimes dream that we are married and you are my fire lady." Zuko purred seductively.

"Mmmm…I wish I was your fire lady also…" Katara moaned as Zuko slipped down her wedding dress.

"Fire Lady Katara, has a nice ring to it don't you agree?" Zuko asked lovingly.

"Oh yes Fire Lord Zuko." Katara smirked and slid out of her dress wearing only her undergarments. She lied down on the bed and Zuko followed, taking off his royal garments once again. Him and Katara got under the covers and started to kiss passionately. The kissing went on to the stripping of the undergarments and led to making love. Zuko made sure to do it slow and easy since he wanted to spend a lot of time with Katara and also no one would notice they were gone.

Or would they? Toph certainly did as she excused herself claiming she had to go unpack her bags. She crept upstairs quietly and felt vibrations coming from the master bedroom. She tiptoed to the door and placed her ear on it.

"Oh Zuko, why do you make me feel this way?" Katara moaned out in ecstasy.

"Katara, why do you make me feel this way?" Zuko groaned.

"Zuko, you make me quiver…" Katara whispered. Toph's light green eyes went big as she heard the couple reach their peak and collapsed. Zuko then whispered naughty things into Katara's ear and Katara did the same. Toph walked away from the door and gasped in horror. How could Katara be so heartless and cheat on Aang just a few days before their wedding. Toph knew she had to talk to Katara about this and soon before someone got hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading you guys! I appreciate all of the reviews and I would like some more please! Don't forget to Review! Also, I have added in new characters because my friends request to be in the story. Thanks again and please review!**

Chapter Three: Secrets  
Katara was lying in bed next to the fire lord who was sleeping. She brushed his raven black hair off of his forehead and kissed it gently. He woke up with a blissful smile on his face and kissed Katara back gently on her nose.

"You are amazing, do you know that?" Zuko said. Katara blushed and buried her head into Zuko's chest.

"Stop embarrassing me!" Katara giggled. She looked up into the fire lord's golden orbs and giggled some more.  
"Baby, every word that comes out of my mouth about you is all true." Zuko said.

"So, you honestly don't care about what other people think about our affair?" Katara asked.

"Who gives a crap about what they say? No one even knows about us being together." Zuko replied back. Katara nodded with relief and cuddled closer to her royal lover.

"I hope it stays that way until the truth comes out one day. Katara said. She had no idea that one person knew and it was some one who was very close to her. Toph was downstairs talking with Ty Lee and Suki but she didn't tell them about what she encountered upstairs earlier.

"Are you and Sokka planning on taking things to the next level?" Ty Lee asked.

"I honestly don't know. I mean, I know he loves me very much, but I think he's too shy to pop the question." Suki replied and blushed as she thought of her meat-loving, sarcastic, funny boyfriend.

"Aww look, she's blushing!" Katara smiled.

"Do up still get those butterflies in your stomach when you think about Aang? I know I do about Sokka." Suki said. Katara thought about it for a minute and responded with a fake yes, even though she never had a feeling of the girlish jitters when she saw or thought of Aang. It only happened when she thought of her undercover royal lover.

"You guys make such a cute couple!" Suki swooned. Toph nodded in agreement since she wasn't into that feminine attitude over love and weddings and stuff.

"Thanks Suki, I'm really excited about getting married." Katara smiled.

"You should be! You're marrying the most powerful bender in the world!" Toph exclaimed. Katara shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Oh, he's still the Aang I know." Katara said.

"That's so sweet." Suki said.

"So, when's Sokka gonna make his move?" Toph asked Suki.

"I hope soon! We've been together for a long time and I'm ready to take that next step with him!" Suki declared proudly. Sokka pokd his head through the yard door and smiled at his Kyoshi warrior girlfriend.

"Hey sweetie, you wanna show-off your fighting skills to Gran-Pakku?" Sokka asked.

"Don't call me that!" Master Pakku scolded his step-grandson.

"Sure, I'll chat later guys." Suki followed Sokka outside to the lush gardens that were filled with Aang's organic vegetables and gorgeous,exotic flowers.

"Katara, I need to ask you something." Toph said sternly as she gave Katara a hard,cold look.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Are you sleeping with Fire Lord Zuko?" Toph asked. Katara was surprised, Toph never mentioned Zuko's full title before and was asking a really personal question.

"Uh, No! No way! Why would I ever do that? Zuko's only my friend and I'm getting married in a few days! I would never break Aang's heart like that!" Katara lied. She felt the sweat trickling down her forehead and her heart rate increasing.

"Alright then, that's all I wanted to know." Toph said. She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to get some fire flakes. Toph knew that Katara was lying, but she knew she'll find out the truth, one way or another. Zuko came downstairs looking more noble than ever which made Katara blush a bright pink.

"Hey Toph, how's everything?" Zuko asked cheerfully.

"Okay." She simply replied. Zuko shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to Katara on the couch and started a casual conversation like they were just friends.

"Please! You two can't fool me! Even though I'm blind, I still can sense that secret passion between you two." Toph thought to herself. She huffed and went outside with a bowl full of fire flakes in her arms. "Cheaters, cheaters, pumpkin eaters..." Toph thought and huffed angrily.

Meanwhile, Aang was in Ba Sing Se trying to bring peace among the two groups of protectors.  
"Honestly, I would prefer having a rock barrier around the town." A Terra Team Soldier said. Aang rolled his eyes. He was totally sick of this discussion. Why couldn't they talk about something else like his wonderful wedding or his bride who belonged to him and only him?

"But what would be the point of having a bit, brick wall around this city if there have not been any attacks from the fire nation in almost a decade?" A Dai Li agent questioned.

"He's got a point, Azula's in rehab and Ozai has been stripped of his firebending and is behind bars." Aang said.

"True, but we still would need it for protection from other dangerous groups besides the fire nation." another Terra Team soldier said. Aang nodded his head as he remembered the pirates who Katara stole the waterbending scroll from. They would definitely be a threat to the citizens of Ba Sing Se.  
"So, who is in favor of having a rock wall around the city?" Aang asked. All of the people in the meeting raised their hands and Aang smiled. "Okay then, all in favor of a wall." Soon after the meeting was over, the Terra Team earthbended along with the avatar in order to form the rock wall to protect the city. After the rock was brought up, they shaped it and dusted it off to make it look much neater. Aang also added the Earth Kingdom symbol to show their pride.

It was nighttime at the air temple and everyone was sitting at the dining table eating the dishes from all four nations. It also included conversations filled with laughter and joy.

"Honestly, I don't remember how I fell in love with him or why, but I just do!" Suki claimed while everyone else laughed. Sokka blushed and kissed Suki's cheek. Zuko was stealing glances of the water tribe lady who was powerful, strong, fierce, but also beautiful and delicate at the same time. Katara was also sneaking looks at the Fire Lord who was painfully sexy even with his scar.

"So Katara, how's everything going in your homeland?" Zuko asked calmly since he didn't ask while they were "busy".

"Oh, everything is going wonderful! I've been teaching my waterbending students the basics during my time away from the temple." Katara replied. "How's everything at the palace?"

"Politics and meetings, that's all I have to say." Zuko smiled and Katara giggled. Toph looked over at them and rolled her eyes at their fake friend act.

"How Mai? You know, your GIRLFRIEND!" Toph asked in a louder tone. Everyone stopped eating or drinking and placed their eyes on Zuko to hear his response.

"Oh! She's, you know, Mai." Zuko said in the same happy tone. He thought of how Mai would be there at the temple in the afternoon tomorrow, so he wanted to get in as many sessions with Katara as he could. It wasn't like the Fire Lord  
was being deprived of sex, he had concubines and mistresses galore at the snap of his fingers. But he only wanted to mess around with Katara who filled his fantasies and dreams with his most intimate and provocative thoughts.

"I'm going to get some more komodo chicken." Zuko said as he pushed in his chair and got up.

"Um...me too!" Katara got up also and followed Zuko's lead. One the two were in the kitchen, they placed down their plates and looked into each other's eyes with burning passion.  
"Zuko...is Mai coming tomorrow?" Katara asked and Zuko nodded.

"That's why I want you to sleep with me tonight." Zuko whispered into Katara's ear seductively.  
"Oohh, someone's frisky..." Katara giggled. Everyone else in the dining room was talking and laughing too loud to hear them.

"After dinner, come into my room." Zuko said. Katara nodded and smiled slyly; butterflies were forming in her stomach from Zuko's mature and sexy voice in her ear. "Also, wear something comfy, I want you to feel your best." Zuko purred. This was the first time Katara was going to be spending the whole night with her fiery lover. They only had time for quickies and not enough for passionate, slow romance.

"I'll wear my sexiest, just for you." Katara crooned and Zuko smirked. She tool up a piece of Komodo chicken and seductively walked back into the dining room. Zuko took up a piece of chicken and followed his water tribe maiden.

"Oh man! That was the most hilarious story I have ever heard in my life!" Sokka cackled over with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Katara asked.

"Master Pakku and Jeong-Jeong were cooking some seal one day and some crazy fire stopper chick soaks the food and them with random buckets of water." Toph said.

"Oh yes, it was very interesting. She said her name was Creek and that she was teaching at the new element fighters academy in Ba Sing Se." Pakku explained.

"And also, she called Jeong-Jeong a "Stupid fire bender." " Sokka added.

"But why would she be so against the arts of the elements?" Suki wondered.

"I have no idea, but I hope this group does not cause another war during this time of peace we have all worked so hard to obtained." Zuko said with a hint of weariness. After the conversations and food were done, everyone else went to sleep except forth two opposite lovers. Zuko and Katara moaned and groaned as they rocked to their ecstasy.

"Oh Zuko!" Katara cried out as she reached her peak. Her and Zuko collapsed on the bed and they looked at each other with burning passion.

"I love you Katara." Zuko gripped her hand and squeezed it lovingly.

"I love you too Zuko." Katara replied. After their bodies returned to their normal states, Katara looked back into Zuko's golden orbs and kissed his forehead. "Let's talk a little bit." Katara suggested.

"About what babe?" Zuko asked.

"I wanna know more about you. Tell me your dreams, deepest fears, everything." Katara said in a slightly demanding tone. "Leave out nothing."

"Okay then...my dream is for you to be my fire lady and us living in the palace in peace. I can imagine you in those red robes right now..." Zuko groaned from his pleasant thought. Red would make Katara look elegant and sexy at the same time. He then told her his deepest fear was his dad, the uber evil "Phoenix King" Ozai escaping out of jail and causing havoc along with the Amy Winehouse of the Fire Nation. He then shared everything about his life, mostly things about his mother, Ursa, who was sweet, gentle, intelligent, and understanding which was the total opposite of Ozai. Katara then shared her dream which was to be Zuko's fire lady and her worst fear which was to have someone find out about their affair. Then she shared details about her life, also including her mother Kya. She told Zuko how she taught Katara how to cook and sew and how she used to have fun with them in snowball fights. Then, they would drink hot cocoa around the warm fireplace and share Water Tribe tales. The two laughed and cried at their memories. It was like Katara had reached a new level of intimacy with Zuko that she had not reached with Aang. Why, Katara wondered to herself, could he not be more intimate with her like how the fire lord was?


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! I have finally managed to update this chapter! I hope you enjoy it, it has some father/son drama and somewhat heavy cursing, so you've been forewarned! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Father Figure  
Zuko woke up in the morning next to a sleeping Katara. Se looked just as graceful sleeping as she did awake. Zuko kissed her cheek gently and whispered good morning into her ear. She woke up and yawned then place her attention on the royal face over hers.

"Good morning Fire Lord Zuko." Katara smiled sleepily. Zuko smiled back gently and the two shared a slow and passionate kiss.

" How did you sleep love?" Zulo asked.

"I had an amazing sleep, last night was really amazing." Katara replied. " I feel as if I know you deeper and I have fallen more in love with you."

"I feel the same too doll." Zuko stroked Katara's dark brown locks of wavy hair gently and sat up. Katara looked up at his and admired his scarred face.

"Is it me, or are you getting more and more handsome by the days?" Katara wondered. Zuko turned away and shame started to flood his body.

"I am not handsome, I am looking more and more like that bastard every day." Zuko frowned. Katara sat up and hugged Zuko close. He got up and walked over to the vanity's mirror with a displeased look on his face. Without the scar, he would look like his devilish father he thought as he examined his face. Then he thought of how he visited his father two weeks ago...

Zuko walked through the dark corridors of the Boiling Rock prison where his father was being held. He stopped at a heavily secured metal door and pulled out a key. He unlocked the door and opened it to see a solitary prison cell in the darkness.

"Who is it?" A horse but cold voice sneered.

"Take a fuckin' guess." Zuko lit the torch and looked at his father's despaired face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Fire Lord Zuko. I should be honored that such royalty is visiting my humble cell." Ozai sneered sarcastically at his son.

"Save it dad, I came here to ask you something important." Zuko said.

"What is it?" Ozai asked.

"Where. Is. My. Mother." Zuko said the question like a statement.

"I'm not gonna tell you. The secret's over my fuckin' dead body." Ozai growled. Zuko looked at him with his hardened golden eyes.

"You'd better tell me or else I'm gonna burn the living shit outta you." Zuko commanded coldly. "I'm gonna say it again and you'd better reply. WHERE IS MY MOTHER!" Zuko shouted intensly.

"Kiss my jail bait ass you bastard!" Ozai laughed evily and Zuko threw the torch at him. He burned his hand and Ozai cursed in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"For not telling me the goddamn truth!" Zuko shouts angrily.

"Forget it kid, I'm not telling you." Ozai explained.

"Fine then, go rot in this hell of a prison! See if I care!" Zuko turned away and walked towards the door.

"Suck my DICK!" Ozai oozed with venom.

"I hope you drop the soap you bastard." Zuko snarled. "I swear to the Gods, I will never be like you." Zuko slammed the door shut with pure hatred. How could that man be his father?

"Zuko, you are not like your father, physically or mentally. You will never be like him as a matter of fact." Katara walked over to Zuko and turned his head to face her. "I love you very much and you are the kindest, sweetest, powerful, handsomest man I know." Katara stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck. She kissed him with love and sincerity. After they broke the kiss, Zuko smiled at the Water Tribe maiden and hugged her in a tight, loving embrace.  
"I swear on the Gods, the moon, the sun, and on all the elements that I will never be like my father." Zuko whispered sternly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! I think this is my longest chapter so far! Well, It has some cursing and VERY detailed smut near the end. So, all I can say is Enjoy! Also, shout out to my friend Lilleth Smith A.K.A. Tokine! You are totally awesome!**

Chapter Five: No Reply At All  
Katara and her family decided to spend the day with her family while Zuko decided to hang out in the Temple and just relax. He was looking through some photo albums of Katara and Aang. He saw a glimpse of all the good times they had spent together. They were all smiling in their pictures or laughing. For a moment, he wished that he were Aang in those pictures but he decided he should behave for a while since Mai was going to arrive in a a few hours. Just then, a loud knock came to the door. Zuko walked over and opened the doors to reveal an unusually happy and non emo-ish girlfriend.

"Hey honey buns!" Mai glomped her boyfriend into tight hug and Zuko toppled over onto the floor. Another girl walked through the door holding a clip board and a red leather purse.

"Lady Mai, I wanted to let you know that...oh my..." The girl gaped open her mouth at Zuko. She couldn't help but admire his looks that all of the girls on the Fire Nation talked about. They were as real in the rumors as they were in real life.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Ami. This isn't what it looks like." Mai quickly got up and smoothed out her red robes.

"It's okay Lady Mai, is this Fire Lord Zuko whom you are dating?" Ami asked with curiosity and admiration in her eyes as she looked at Zuko.

"Yes, this is my little sugar plum!" Mai smiled happily and pinched Zuko's cheek. Zuko blushed and smiled shyly.

"Very nice to meet you Lady..." Zuko greeted hesitantly.

"Oh my name is Ami Fire Lord Zuko. I'm Mai's assistant." Ami said. She was an average height with short blonde hair and a cheerful demeanor. Ami reached out her hand to shake Zuko's own. She felt a shock of electricity when she held his and blushed slightly at his touch.

"Let's go upstairs and unpack Ami." Mai said as she took up two leather red bags. Ami let go of Zuko's hand and she smiled shyly. Then she grabbed two bags and headed upstairs with Mai.

"Second room on the left in the west wing hall." Zuko instructed at the two fire nation girls headed upstairs. Then, another knock came at the door. Zuko walked over and opened it and a pale, dark-haired girl came in wearing water tribe robes.

"Hey there! You must be Fire Lord Zuko!" The girl bowed respectful and smiled. "What a pleasure to meet you."

"Wonderful to meet you too. And your name is...?" Zuko asked.

"Oh! My apologies, I'm Tokine, Katara's maid of honor." Tokine said she placed down three blue bags and shook hands with Zuko, buy she quickly jumped back when she felt the warm heat from Zuko's hand.

"Oww! Why is your hand so hot?" Tokine blew on her hand to make the burning feeling go away.

"I'm sorry, it's because I'm a fire bender and I always seem to be hot." Zuko said then looked at Tokine's hand with concern.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Tokine smiled reassuringly. "I'm a water bender and from the Northern Water Tribe so I'm not really used to the heat." "But I know someone who is." Tokine thought slyly about Katara and Zuko. She has basically been friends with her since they were babies and used to live in the Southern Water Tribe. They kept in touch through sending scrolls and Katara trusted her with her secret about her affair with Zuko.

"So, how long have you known Katara?" Zuko asked.

"Ever since we were born. We even kept in touch when I moved away, but I didn't find out I was a water bender until I moved away. It was before the raid." Tokine said with a sad look in her eyes. It brought her pain to think of how someone could be cruel enough to take away someone's mother like that.

"Yeah..." Zuko frowned slightly and looked at Tokine.

"You're awfully pale for a Water Tribe person." He said. Tokine snapped out of her sad daze and looked at Zuko.

"Oh, yeah...I have some sort of skin pigmentation which skips a generation in my family and makes someone look like a fire nation citizen." Tokine blushed and Zuko chuckled softly. The two sat down and had an insightful conversation about the world and the differences between all of the nations. Mai and Ami came downstairs and joined them also. Soon, Katara came back with her family.

"TOKINE!" Katara squealed.

"KATARA!" Tokine squealed back. The two girls joined together and hugged happily. Everybody else rolled their eyes as the two BFF's jumped for joy.

"Alright then, why don't we all calm down and relax a bit?" Mai said. Katara and Tokine smiled and Katara greeted Mai and Ami warmly.

"Where's Aang?" Mai asked.

"Oh, he's on his way back from Ba Sing Se. He had some business to handle out there." Katara replied.

"He's trying to keep that world peace and balance in order." Ami smiled and Katara did too. But on the inside Katara felt as if she was only Aang's trophy wife and nothing more. Last month, when they visited Kyoshi Island all of the girls admired him and gave Katara death glares for being engaged to the Avatar. It became even more disappointing when Katara caught Aang looking at other women which hurt her greatly. It was almost like he didn't even care about her. But Katara was at least happy that she had someone else to love and comfort her. Then, the bald monk came through the doors and smiled.

"Hey everyone!" Aang said. Katara got up and walked over to Aang.

"Hi honey, how was the meeting?" Katara kissed him on the lips and rested her head on the crook of his slender neck. (Well, she has to try and be a good wife, right?)

"Mmmm...I missed you honey." Aang said softly into her ear.

"Awww! Look at the two love birds!" Tokine smiled. Mai and Ami admired their love while Zuko just ignored them. He though that him and Katara were a better-looking couple by the way. Toph came downstairs wearing a silk green robe with cream swirls all over it. She smiled when she "saw" Aang and ran down the steps to greet him.

"Twinkle Toes! Where have you been?" Toph hugged Aang tightly and he laughed.  
"In your hometown settling a small dispute. How's everything?" Aang smiled. The two were about to walk away from the group until Katara stopped them.

"Um,Toph? What about the others?" Katara said.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Toph walked away from Aang and said hi to the others who arrived today. She introduced herself to Ami and Tokine and hugged Mai.

"You were upstairs all this time?" Zuko asked Toph.

"Yeah, it was just me, Ty Lee, and the Kyoshi warriors talking about stuff. Girl stuff you wouldn't be interested in." Toph said.

"So what else happened in Ba Sing Se Aang?" Katara asked. Aang told everyone after when he built the wall, he went over to the Earth Kingdom Palace to say hi to the Earth King who was visiting from Omashu and his pet bear Bosco. Instead, he ended up meeting the Earth King's princess named Luchia.

"Who are you?" Luchia asked in a whiny voice. Aang explained who he was which only made Luchia more confused.

"Hold on, what?" Luchia stepped down the green and gold spiral staircase to see Aang up close and then she recognized him.

"Oh! You're that bald kid who saved the world! I'm Luchia, the Earth Kingdom princess!" Luchia smiled and bounced on her toes. After her and Aang had some cabbage noodles with some green leaf tea, she took out some permanent ink and a scroll and told him she was writing a letter to some friends back in Omashu.

"I'm gonna write a letter to my boyfriend! He's so sexy!" Luchia squealed and sat down at the desk. Aang rolled his eyes and watched her write ridiculous crap on the paper. Then she started to sniff the ink which caused her to hallucinate.

"Do you see those ponies in the sky?" Luchia twirled around the room and hopped on the desk and started to dance. She then climbed out of the window and stood on the roof flapping her arms as if she were a bird. "Look at me world! I can fly!" Luchia was about to fall off the roof until Aang caught her and placed her safely back into the room.

"You wanna play firefighter?" Luchia asked. Aang agreed, what's the worst that could happen? In less than a few minutes, the room was blazing in red and orange flames.

"YAY! PRETTY FIRE!" Luchia ran out of the room and Aang started to freak out. Soon, the firefighters from the element fighters academy arrived at the palace to stop the flames.

"Get those people out of the palace, then we have to spray it down." Creek instructed. (You remember Creek right? She was the one who called Jeong Jeong a "stupid fire bender") A team of firefighters rushed inside and carried out the people while Aang fought off the blazes. Then, once everyone was safe, the firefighters along with Aang used water to stop the fire. Except Aang used his bending while the firefighters used hoses. (I know they didn't have hoses, but just stay with me, okay?) After the drama was over, Creek went up to Aang and thanked him.

"Thank you Avatar Aang so much for your help." Creek said.

"Oh you're welcome! I didn't know this was going to happen, it came so suddenly." Aang explained.

"Oh this? This is so typical! It happens almost once a week!" Creek said. She thanked Aang again and walked over to Luchia to scold her.

"Ummm...that was really..." Mai was speechless.

"Really interesting! Yeah, that's what she meant." Ami said.

"Wow, and I thought I was crazy." Tokine said. Zuko chuckled softly at Tokine's comment.

"Well, she's not as bad as Azula, I can tell you that." Zuko said. (Speaking of which, let's see how she's doing in rehab...) Meanwhile, in the Fire Nation Rehabilitation Center, the former Fire Nation princess Azula was sitting in her room smoking. Her roommate was eyeing the cigarette as if it were a piece of rich chocolate or a super tasty piece of candy.

"C-C-Can I...?" the lady asked.

"WHAT?" Azula shouted with pure anger. Even though it was nine years after she snapped, her condition still didn't change.

"Can I..have a...drag?" The lady shook timidly in fear of the crazed firebender

.  
"*sigh* FINE! But I want it right back!" Azula handed the lady the cigarette and she took it graciously like a starving person who had not a meal in years.

"Oh YEAH! THIS IS MY SHIT!" the lady yelled excitedly. Just then, a nurse popped into the room with a nervous look on her face.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" the nurse yelled in an angry and concerned tone.

"I'M HAVING AN ORGY!" the cigarette lady shouted.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE HER A CIGARETTE? DID YOU KNOW THAT'S THE MAIN REASON SHE'S IN HERE?" the nurse shouted at Azula.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" Azula yelled back.

""OH BABY!" the lady yelled in sheer pleasure.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Azula said. "I'M GETTING A HEADACHE!" the nurse smashed the cigarette from the lady and scowled at the two.

"This is why people like you are in rehab." the nurse left the room in a huff. After she left, she looked around to make sure no one was watchig and took a drag from the cigarette.

"Holy fuck, I hate my job." She growled. Back in the room, Azula was pissed at the lady who was crying.

"Thanks a lot." Azula groaned. The lady continued to bawl out big, fat tears of sadness.

"NOOOO! She took away my *sniff* happiness!" the lady rolled around inthe floor like she was on fire. (That's a typical day for Azula in rehab for you.) After everyone was done talking in the living room, Toph walked up to Zuko and looked straight into his golden orbs.

"Listen Zuko, I know you mean well and all, but are you creeping around with Sugar Queen?" Toph asked.

"What? Oh no way! Why would I ever do that? Aang's my dear friend and I would never be cruel enough to sleep with his beautiful wife!" Zuko answered and walked away. Toph rolled her eyes and knew that Zuko was lying but he must have forgotten that she was a human lie detector. Mai was upstairs unpacking her belongings while Ami was writing in her schedule.

"Lady Mai, what are you planning on doing while we are here?" Ami asked.

"I would like to spend time with my Zuko, we haven't seen each other in a while so I want to show him how much I love him." Mai answered and smiled at Ami. "Also, you may take the trip off. I want you to have as much fun as I'm having."

"Thank you very much Lady Mai." Ami bowed her head respectfully and placed down her planner. Then she left the room to find Zuko. Later on, more people arrived including Kung Bumi, Jeong Jeong, and uncle Iroh.

"Uncle! I'm so glad you came!" Zuko hugged his tea loving uncle tightly.

"You know I love weddings!" Iroh laughed. "Now, where's the happy couple?" Iroh said. Aang and Katara came out to greet their old friends.

"Bumi! Master Jeong Jeong! Uncle Iroh!" Aang smiled excitedly and hugged all of his friends. Katara greeted them with warm hugs also.

"How's everything uncle Iroh?" Katara asked the cheery man.

"Great my dear!" Iroh hugged her. After everyone got settled in, they all talked about their lives. Uncle Iroh and Katara were talking to each other alone in the temple's lush gardens.

"So my dear, are you pleased with the idea of being married to the Avatar?" Iroh asked. Katara smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh yes definitely uncle Iroh!" Katara said. She sipped gently from the popular Jasmine tea that was served in Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se.

"But I also see my nephew making love eyes at you. Do you like him just as a friend?" Iroh said.

"Oh yes! Your nephew is a wonderful man!" Katara said cheerfully.

"I think you like him more." Iroh smiled and Katara blushed.

"Okay, so maybe a little. But I still love Aang!" Katara confessed.

"Don't worry dear, I'll be our little secret." Iroh said. "And besides, I think you would make a better fire lady anyway."

"Really? Do you think so? I have imagined myself wearing that red..." Katara said. Iroh chuckled and the two continued to talk until it was time for dinner. Everyone sat at the dinner table while they feasted over dishes from all four nations. Aang sat next to Katara and Zuko sat next to Mai.

"I'm very glad that we have all arrived safely today." Mai smiled and kissed Zuko on the cheek. Katara shot her a secret look of hate and Aang kissed Katara's cheek also. It was wet, sloppy, and unsatisfying just like their sex life. ( lol! jk! No...seriously.) Katra just smiled politely back at him and continued eating.

"Yes, I'm very happy about our wedding, right Katara?" Aang asked.

"Yes, I'm really happy." Katara said. Just then, tears started to trickle down her caramel cheeks.

"Katara dear, why are you crying?" Iroh asked.

"Oh *sniff* I'm just happy that I'm getting married...to the love of my life." Katara wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Zuko handed her one of his red silk handkerchiefs and she accepted gratefully. To be honest, Katara was actually upset and confused about her marriage to Aang. When he asked her "Will you marry me?" she had no choice but to say yes. She couldn't break his heart because he could kill her in a heartbeat and if he found out about the affair, Zuko would be gone in a millisecond.

"Awww, it's okay sweetie. I'm happy too!" Aang hugged his wife lovingly and kissed her lips. Zuko shuttered on the inside and wished that he was the one kissing her cold, soft lips. That night, Aang and Katara were sitting in the bed talking to each other. (don't worry, she cleaned the sheets before he came back!)

"Aang? Can I ask you something?" Katara asked. Aang turned around to face her and nodded. "Do you really love me?" Aang leaned his face close to Katara's and smirked.

"How about I let this answer?" Aang placed his lips on Katara's and a small moan escaped out of her. Then his hands roamed from her shoulders to her breasts. He brushed his fingers across her hardening nipples and continued to let his tongue roam in her mouth. Then he lifted up Katara's light blue night shirt to reveal her bare breasts. Then he slid his hands down from her waist to her light blue panties. Katara felt the moisture and was getting wetter as Aang continued.

"P-P-Please! Take it off…" Katara whispered begging for Aang's entry. Aang just kept on tempting her by fingering the waistband on her panty and kissed downward on her stomach. His mouth reached her waistband and used his teeth to take off her panty. Katara panted with anticipation as Aang's mouth was closer to her wet pussy. He then placed his tongue in her wet folds and licked her which caused her to moan. He continued to tease her for a while until Katara told him to turn over. She was facing Aang while he laid down on the bed. She ripped off his shirt and roamed her hands all over his lean chest.

"Mmm…all mine…" Katara attacked his neck with rough kisses while her hard nipples brushed against Aang's bare chest. She kissed lower and lower until she reached the waistband of his pants. She yanked them off rapidly and set his hard-on free. Then she kissed his tip causing pre-cum to come out and she shoved his dick into her mouth. Katara gagged a bit, but managed to fit it inside her mouth. While she bobbed her head up and down as she sucked his shaft, Aang groaned out loud her name.

"Oh Katara…" Aang bucked his hips into her so she could get more of him into her mouth. After giving the Avatar his "well-deserved" blow job, Katara laid down on the bed and Aang got on top of her.

"I'm ready babe." Katara cooed and Aang smiled. He was ready to show her how much she meant to him. He entered into her slowly and pumped in her moisture. Katara moaned as he worked faster reaching closer and closer to her climax.

"Aang, Aang, Aang…" Katara moaned out loud the powerful bender's name and kissed his lips. After almost half an hour of pumping, the two lovers reached their climax.

"Katara!" Aang cried out in vain. He collapsed onto the bed and breathed heavily from his hard work. Katara faced him and trailed kisses from the tip of his arrow to his lips.

"So, does that prove my case?" Aang smirked in a cocky sort of way. Katara just sighed and wrapped herself into the sheets. She knew that Aang loved her so much, but how could she love another person instead? She closed her eyes to fall asleep and Aang shrugged and tried to do the same. It was just a question with no reply at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Pre-Thanksgiving everyone! I am so glad I completed Chapter Six! I had a bit of a writer's block so my friend Sierra helped me out! Her character is based off of Ami, Zuko's admirer, so her character plays a main part in this chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

The next morning was filled with nothing but awkward silences. Even though many people were there enjoying a traditional Air Nomad breakfast, they didn't have anything to talk about.

"How's everyone doing this glorious morning?" Zuko asked with a caring smile in Katara's direction.

"Ugh, didn't sleep so well because I heard AANG and KATARA doing it last night." Toph announced.

Everyone at the table spit out what they were eating or drinking. Aang and Katara blushed from the embarrassment and Tokine laughed under her breath.

"Oh ew! That's so wrong on so many levels!" Tokine laughed more and almost choked on a fluffy air roll. Zuko patted her back to help her stop coughing. Tokine recovered and thanked Zuko for saving her life. Ami couldn't help but admire how strong and helpful Zuko was.

"*sigh* Mai is so lucky to have a guy like him..." Ami thought dreamily.

She then felt a pang of jealousy and was angry and Mai for having someone wonderful in her life. Ami's ex-boyfriend was a terrible jerk who broke her heart by cheating on her with a stripper. It hurt Ami greatly and she lost her trust in men for a long time and thought they were all dogs. When Ami placed her eyes on Fire Lord Zuko she instantly fell in love. But she knew that he already had a love, Mai. That is why she started working for Mai. She thought "Even if I can't have him for my own, at least I can see him every day." But still, seeing him did not reduce Ami's love sick feelings for the royal gentleman.

"Are you feeling all right Ami?" Zuko asked. Ami came out of her sad state and blushed when she noticed Zuko looking at her.

"Oh yes, I'm fine Fire Lord Zuko." Ami smiled and blushed more.

"Would you like to help me run some errands today?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, I would love to." Ami said and she smiled happily. She was finally glad that she could spend some time with the handsome fire noble. Just then, Tokine came out of nowhere and asked if she could tag along. Zuko said yes and the threesome headed out into the new Air City. Aang and Katara were spending their day getting the settings for their wedding. Katara was talking with the wedding planner while Aang was right by her side.

"So this is where you want the reception to be right?" the wedding planner asked.

"Yes; the band will be to the right while the buffet is on the left." Katara said. They were in a huge, ivory ballroom that was filled with intricate designs and marble columns.

"Sounds wonderful..." the wedding planner walked around the room planning everything while Aang held Katara in the middle of the room.

"I can't wait until our wedding night in the. Breeze Plaza, I'm gonna do some dirty things to you..." Aang whispered into Katara's ear. "Then we can have sex on the beach on Ember Island." Katara blushed and walked away; she couldn't help but imagine her and Zuko doing those things. Aang followed her and hugged her tightly, but she kept away from him like he was poison. She felt bad about last night and wanted to be with Zuko secretly. Meanwhile, Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Ami, and Lady Tokine were out shopping and having lunch in New Air City. The city was a gorgeous metropolis with a calming and peaceful aura with its glass buildings and delicate water fountains which people threw their bronze coins in to make their wishes come true.

"Hey! I heard if you make a wish, it comes true! Wanna try it?" Tokine walked over to the water fountain and took out a bronze coin.

"Sure, it sounds fun." Ami said and she took out a bronze coin also.

"Ummm...I don't seem to have any bronze coins on me..." Zuko looked in his pouch and saw only gold and silver coins.

"What? Is Fire Lord Zuko too good for bronze coins?" Tokine laughed and so did Ami. "Here, you don't have to repay me." Tokine smiled and gave Zuko a bronze coin. Zuko nodded thanks and the three closed their eyes to make their wishes.

"I wish to have hot, wet, steamy sex with Katara under a gorgeous waterfall." Zuko thought and smirked as he threw his coin into the water fountain.

"I wish I could kiss Fire Lord Zuko's warm, soft, royal lips..." Ami thought and she hushed as she threw her coin into the water fountain.

"I wish I can have a super hot, muscular, hunky, and sexy Water Tribe boyfriend..." Tokine thought. She threw her coin in the water fountain and took out another one. "Also, I wish for a hot bowl of sea prune stew..." Tokine licked her lips and threw her second coin into the water fountain. After wishing, the three smiled.

"Sooo...what do we do next?" Ami asked.

"Well, we can't tell anyone our secrets and wait and see if it comes true or not." Tokine replied.

"Sounds easy, I didn't want to tell anyone my wish anyway." Zuko said and the three walked away. While walking, Tokine bumped into somebody and fell onto the ground.

"Hey! Watch were you're...going..." Tokine looked up at a handsome, kind face.

"I am so sorry miss, are you okay?" the handsome man said. He had carribean blue eyes, soft dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders, caramel tan skin, and a smile that could bring the dead back to life and heal the sick.

"Yes...you are fine..." Tokine admired the handsome man. "Uhhh...I mean I am fine! Thanks for asking!" Tokine got up an blushed sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you. My name is Yoshimori of the Northern Water Tribe." Yoshimori mentioned.

"I'm Tokine also of the Northern Water Tribe." Tokine closed when she shook hands with the handsome guy. The two immediately hooked up and started to share their life stories with each other.

"You're from the Northern Water Tribe? I haven't seen you there and I've lived there for most of my life!" Tokine said.

"Yes, but I fought in the war for our nation for ten years." Yoshimori said. "I would have noticed a face as beautiful as yours back home." Yoshimori smiles and Tokine blushed.

"Oh wow...you think I'm pretty? But I'm too, you know, pale." Tokine said in a sad tone.

"No, you're too perfect." Yoshimori lifted Tokine's head and kissed her forehead. Zuko and Ami were off to the side watching all the new feelings come out.

"Isn't that wonderful? Tokine found herself someone to love." Ami said. She was desperate to find someone to cure her broken heart; maybe a certain Fire Lord could fix the pieces...

"That's great. And I can tell he's a good person for her." Zuko said.

"So...you wanna go grab a bowl of sea prunes? I know this great cafe that serves the best, it tastes just like home." Yoshimori asked.

"I would love to!" Tokine linked her arm with his and the two went off to get more closer over a steaming hot bowl of sea prune stew. "I'll see you guys later at Aang's place!" Tokine shouted back to the two.

"Well, she's gone off to has some fun." Ami said. "Would you like to go somewhere else Fire Lord?" Ami asked.

"Sure, we have all day." Zuko smiled and Ami felt her heart skip a beat. Back at the temple, Sokka and Suki were sitting on the couch in the living room talking.

"So, what would you like to do after this wedding is over?" Sokka asked.

"How about we go back to Kyoshi Island?" Suki asked.

"Sounds nice, I do need a break from the cold." Sokka smiled. He had certainly matured from the sarcastic, meat-loving teenager she meet back on Kyoshi Island when they first met.

"I've found the perfect house there for us to maybe live there one day. That is, if our relationship goes that far." Suki said.

"Trust me Suki, it will." Sokka said and he cuddled closer to his girlfriend. Suki smiled happily, she though she was the most lucky girl in the world. Meanwhile, Katara and Aang were in New Air City's fanciest restaurant, Oxygen.

"Mmm...this fruit tart tastes absolutely delicious!" Katara licked her lips. Aang couldn't help but admire her soft, cold lips which he kissed last night. He only wanted Katara to belong to him and only him. On the other hand, Katara wanted to belong to Zuko and maybe possibly one day become Fire Lady without hurting Aang's feelings. But no matter any way she broke up with him, it would still hurt him in a way which would change him dramatically. So, Katara had no choice but to stay with Aang in order for her not to hurt him. Zuko and Ami were walking around in the city and decided to stop in a restaurant that served the best Fire Nation cuisine.

"I just love the fire flakes they serve here for an appetizer." Zuko said and took up a handful of the Fire Nation snack. Ami smiled and looked at the menu to decide what she was going to eat.

"Hmmm...I think the spicy Platypus Bear sounds good. What about you Fire Lord?" Ami asked. Zuko looked down at his menu and wondered what he would want to eat. That's when he realized what she said. "Platypus Bear! You can't eat all of that!"

"And why not?", Ami replied.

"B-Because you're so…" Zuko said, confused by Ami's choice in food.

So...what fire lord Zuko?" Ami asked just as confused as Zuko.

" You are so thin, not in a bad way! Umm... In a good way!" Zuko blurted out.

Ami smiled, "Thanks, I guess." Zuko decided to get the same thing and they shared a bottle of the finest wine from the vineyards in the Earth Kingdom.

"This wine tastes really good." Zuko said and he took another sip. Ami looked at him while he drank and noticed the drop of wine dribbling down his cheek.

"Umm Zuko..." Ami points to his mouth. "I will get it for you!" Ami's hand slowly reaches up and wipes the wine off of his beautifully scarred face.

She keeps her hand there for a second while starring at Zuko's lips. Suddenly she snaps out of her trance and quickly jerks away her hand. As a blush appears on her cheeks, she quietly says, "Sorry...". Out of embarrassment she grabbed a second bottle of wine and started chugging it down swiftly.

Zuko, feeling Ami's touch remembered Katara and how she was getting married in a few days. Suddenly he got angry! How could she do this to him! He thought she loved him!

"Why...why would she do this to me..." Zuko growled under his breath. Zuko got up from the table and placed a small sack filled with gold and silver on it. He walked out and Ami followed him.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Ami asked.

"Why does Katara have to be getting married to that silly Avatar? It should be me! I'm the Fire Lord, I should get what I deserve!" Zuko said. His gold eyes turned darker as he got more upset.

"Maybe Katara loves Avatar Aang more than you think." Ami said. Zuko turned to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"But why? I don't think she loves him!" Zuko shouted. Ami looked into Zuko's hard eyes with her kind ones and frowned a little bit.

"You have Mai, Fire Lord Zuko. You love her right?" Ami said.

"Yes, Mai is very dear to me and I love her very much. But there's something about Katara that makes me feel all warm inside." Zuko sighed. Ami's eyes went big, he was in love with Lady Katara! But why? Katara was just only a waterbending master while Mai was from the finest family in the Fire Nation!

"Fire Lord...why? Why do you love that Water Tribe peasant?" Ami asked.

"Don't you dare call her a peasant! She's a lovely lady who stole my heart six years ago and has kept it!" Zuko yelled. Ami stepped back in fear and hurt. How could he not like her?

"Sorry...w-why don't y-you like m-me?..." Ami said quietly.

"I do like you Lady Ami...it's just...that..." Zuko groaned in confusion and frustration.

"It's just that I'm not a whore like Lady Katara, right?" Ami yelled. She stormed off in anger and sadness. Zuko ran after her and felt a wave of guilt overflow him. When he was close enough, he grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him.

"Ami, you're a wonderful woman who possesses a heart of gold. Any man who wouldn't love to marry you is crazy!" Zuko leaned his face so close to Ami's that she could feel his hot breath on her lips. Ami leaned into his face and the two shared a small, friendly kiss. Ami felt as if she was floating on air as Zuko kissed her with his warm, soft lips. When their lips separated, Ami's heart was beating fast and she blushed a light pink.

"F-Fire Lord..." Ami whispered. Zuko smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Let's go back to Aang's house, shall we?" Zuko asked calmly. Ami hooded and they went back to the air temple. When they arrived back, Toph and Mai were in the kitchen talking over mountains of dough, bowls of berries, and cooling fruit tarts.

"Hey Sparky! Me and Mai were just making fruit tarts for the wedding." Toph smiled.

"Mai, I didn't know you knew how to bake." Zuko said.

"Why yes, my mother taught me how to make them when I was little." Mai said. "Even though me and Lady Toph here are nobles, we still know a few things about cooking and baking."

"I make these for Solid back in Omashu all the time." Toph smiled. She thought of her body-builder of a boyfriend who was super sweet and caring despite his tough exterior. Ami looked at Mai and felt bad avoid what she had just done a while ago. Mai could possibly banish her for what she did! Ami ran upstairs to her room and started to cry. Why? Why didn't Zuko belong to her? It was only a kiss out of sympathy, not love or lust. Just sympathy. Ami felt as of Zuko was her only reason for living, the only guy for her to love. After she was hurt so many times, she wanted to stop the pain and have Zuko for herself. She was more in love with him after one taste and she was hungry for more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! I know that all the holidays are coming up and we have all been busy, but I spared some extra time to make this chapter for you. It's the wedding between Aang and Katara. I know that Aang seems out of character in this chapter but I will try and make him more like himself in the next one. So, enjoy and review!**

The next few days were filled with a lot of duties and work to get the wedding prepared. But there was an aura of tension, anger, jealousy, and cruel thoughts instead of happy and loving thoughts for the couple who was soon-to-be married. At the rehersal dinner, Zuko was almost angry to the point that he wanted to lunge across the long table and shove the steak knife into Aang's neck and wanted to make love to Katara desperately. It was driving Zuko absolutely mad! The wedding was tomorrow which meant that Katara would finally belong to Aang. She would rarely have time to send her steamy letters, let alone make love to him due to Aang's

need to have her around all the time. Aang got up and clinked his fork on a wine glass.

"Listen up everyone, I have an announcement to make. Me and Katara have finally decided on going to Ember Island for our honeymoon!" Aang said cheerfully. Everyone clapped and cheered for his decision. Katara lookers clueless and could help but think that she didn't even know about his choice. Honestly, Katara wanted to go back home after the wedding and spend some time with her family.

"When did you decide this?" Katara asked Aang.

"Be quite Katara, I have something else to say." Aang told her. "And, I've decided to take my dear friend Fire Lord Zuko and his lovely girlfriend Mai too with us!" Aang smiled. Zuko was surprised to hear this and looked over at Katara who gave him a small smile.

"I can't wait." Zuko mouthed to her.

"Me too." Katara winked at him. After Aang's announcement, everyone ate dinner and talked about the wonderful wedding that was going to be held tomorrow.

"I bet Katara's wedding night lingerie will be as glamorous as her wedding gown!" Ty Lee giggled.

"I just love weddings, they're filled with so much love and happiness." Suki smiled.

"Me too, I can't wait for my turn to walk down the aisle." Mai said.

"Eh, I'm not a huge fan of all that lovey-dovey stuff." Toph shrugged her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Aang, Zuko, and all of the other guys were talking in their own group.

"I am finally glad to have Katara to myself! No more unnecessary lookers and perverts!" Aang said with relief.

"Hey, even though she's going to be married to you, she still will be adored by many other guys." Zuko said.

"Not on my watch! I'm the avatar and I'll stop those guys right in their tracks!" Aang announced bravely.

"Okay Aang, no offense but you're too protective of Katara. Let the girl still live a life even though she'll be a married woman." Sokka laughed.

"I am so not protective! I just want everyone to know that she's mine!" Aang said

defensively. The other guys just laughed. When everyone else was in their beds peacefully asleep, Katara was sitting on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Am I making the biggest mistake of my life?" Katara wondered. She couldn't help but think of Zuko and how he would soon be making the biggest mistake of his life. He will soon ask noble, gracefully Mai to become his Fire Lady and she will be living the dream life while Katara will be stuck with the annoying, overly-portective, selfish Avatar.

"Oh spirits, why me? Why do I have to suffer so much?" Katara sniffled as tears started to stream down her face. She placed her face into her blue satin pillow and the tears turned from a small drizzle to a waterfall. She through of Zuko making love to Mai and her heart felt like it was about to break. Why couldn't she make love to Zuko? He loved her more than he loved that pale, anorexic, noble lady. She knew Zuko's most intimate thoughts and knew what made him tick. Why couldn't she be marrying him? A knock came to the door and Katara got up. She opened it up and she saw a familiar scared face.

"Katara...why are you crying? And why on the night before your wedding?" Zuko said.

"Oh Fire Lord, I just can't help but want to be with you instead of him!" Katara whisper-shouted. Zuko closed the door behind him and hugged Katara into a tight and warm embrace. Then he placed his lips on hers and they kissed passionately. Zuko pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her neck.

"Zuko...I can't do this...I'm getting married tomorrow." Katara complained.

"Yes you can, you're still single until you say "I do". I know you're hurting and so am I, I wish you could be mine also." Zuko said. "I know you know my most intimate thought and you know what makes me tick. And I LOVE it." Zuko continued to kiss her and slipped her baby blue baby doll off of her body.

"Zuko...please, don't do this to me..." Katara complained. "You know I'm nervous about getting married, don't make me not want to do it." Katara moaned as Zuko let his warm hands roam all over her body. As the two got more and more intimate, Zuko began to make love to Kataa for what he thought would be the very last time.

"Oh Katara, I think this will be the very last time we will ever make love to each other." Zuko said. He held Katara's hands into his own and embraced her lovingly. The two lovers were both naked and in between the icy blue sheets on the bed.

"Zuko, I believe the same too..." Katara sighed. She rested her head against his shoulder and Zuko brushed her dark brown hair out of her face.

"Well, we should make this one memorable if it's going to be our last..." Zuko got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to se the bath. Katara got up and followed him to help him with the bath. As the water ran, Zuko sat on the edge of the bathtub and felt sad that his Katara would soon be married to Aang in less that 24 hours.

"Katara, do you really love Aang or are you just marrying him so he won't feel hurt." Zuko asked.

"Why Zuko, I love Aang but not as much as he loves me. My heart only burns for you Zu-Zu." Katara said lovingly. Zuko smiled lovingly at her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Tara." Zuko said.

"Now, it's my turn to ask you a question: do you love Mai?" Katara asked.

"I love Mai very dearly, buy not enough to marry her and make her my Fire Lady." Zuko said honestly. Katara's eyes widened in surprise from Zuko's reply.

"Well, who do you want to be your Fire Lady then Fire Lord Zuko?" Katara asked.

"She's standing right in front of me..." Zuko whispered seductively in Katara's ear. She blushed a bright pink as she though of being Zuko's Fire Lady. The life of luxury and burning passion excited her almost enough to make her explode with pleasure.

"Oh Zuko...if I were your Fire Lady..." Katara said in a dreamy voice. She slipped into the bathtub that was filled with warm water and bended some bubbles into it to make it more enjoyable. Zuko slipped in and the two kissed each other furiously as if they were hungry for each other. After that, they got out and immediately headed to the bedroom and started to make love. It was slow and passionate, but also quick and heated. The two lovers spent the rest of the night talking about their lives and the outlook of the wedding that would take place tomorrow.

"I'm not really looking forward to marrying Aang tomorrow after doing it with you." Katara said. She plopped her head down on her pillow and sighed.

"Me either, I mean...I am not looking forward to seeing you get married to Aang." Zuko said. He laid down with his head up looking over Katara in the bed. Katara felt that Aang would never please her in the way that Zuko did. She felt as if being with Aang for the rest of her life was worse that being punished and tortured. The next morning, Katara woke up to the bright beams of the sun coming throughout the window. Katara yawned and looked over to the other side of the bed which was empty but still lingered Zuko's scent. Katara smelled the sheets deeply and exhaled a sigh of relief, knowing that Zuko was there the night before. Kanna and Suki entered the bedroom with cheerful faces and cases of beauty products galore.

"Good morning my wonderful grand-daughter! Are you ready to get married?" Kanna asked.

"Zuko...?" Katara asked sleepily.

"No silly! It's me and gran-gran! Are you excited?" Suki asked.

"I'm a bit nervous, but it's okay." Katara said. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get beautiful for her wedding. In the east wing of the temple, Aang got up with a cheerily smile, anticipating what would come later that evening.

"Finally! I'll be with the girl of my dreams for the rest of my life! I hope that no sleezy guys will look at her now since she's my wife!" Aang exclaimed. He was being pretty greedy but he only wanted to have Katara for himself due to his high levels of jealous shown when other guys approached Katara and flirted with her.

"Hey Aang, can I give you a few tips on Katara?" Zuko came in the room and sat in the arm chair across from Aang's bed.

"Sure Zuko" Aang said as he sat down on his bed.

"Okay, first off, let Katara have her own way in EVERYTHING!" Zuko said.

"Everything? But what if I don't like it?" Aang said.

"She won't care! Just let her. Second, always give her gifts on special days like your anniversary or her birthday." Zuko said.

"I hope I don't forget them!" Aang exclaimed.

"Lastly, give her the best loving you can give. Katara likes to be pleased physically, emotionally, and mentally." Zuko said.

"I'll make sure to do that tonight!" Aang winked playfully.

"Just take care of her, okay? It will make her and her family happy if you do." Zuko sighed. He got up and left the room feeling nothing but sadness and jealousy.

"Wow, seems like Zuko knows a lot about Katara." Aang said. He got up to get ready for the day ahead. Downstairs, Toph, Mai, and the Kyoshi warriors along with TyLee were making breakfast.

"Mmm...dont you just love the smell of fruit and creme puffs in the morning?" Mai said.

"Oh yes! But I just love eating them more!" TyLee picked one up and bit into it.

"Hey! Those are for breakfast princess!" Toph said.

"Do I smell creme puffs?" Tokine appeared from downstairs and grabbed a few of the delicious pastry.

"You guys! If you don't stop, we won't have any more for the rest!" Mai laughed.

"Maybe this will make you stop?" Toph threw a spoonful of creme at Tokine.

"Ewww! Now it's all over my pretty night gown!" Tokine said. She smeared some strawberry juice on Toph's face.

"Oh, it's on!" Mai said and threw a pastry at TyLee. A full on food fight emerged and the girls laughed and squealed with delight. Katara came downstairs in a white satin robe.

"Huh? What's going on?" Katara asked.

"Whoops! Sorry sugar queen, we had to stop the munchers from eating the breakfast." Toph giggled. Tears started to welt up in Katara's eyes but she bender them away quickly.

"What's wrong Katara? Is it the breakfast?" Tokine asked. Just then, Zuko and Aang came downstairs and marveled at the huge mess.

"Wow! What happened down here?" Aang asked.

"Aang! Don't look at me! Don't you know that it's bad luck?" Katara yelled and ran upstairs and Tokine followed her.

"What did I do?" Aang asked.

"Didn't you know that it's bad luck to look at your bride before the wedding?" TyLee asked. Aang shook his head.

"Well girls, let's get this cleaned up." Mai said. Meanwhile, Katara was in the bathroom sitting at her vanity with Kanna and Suki comforting her.

"Dont cry dear, be happy and it was only a little mistake." Kanna said. Suki rubbed her back and told her conforting words. Tokine entered the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, I know you're getting Katara all ready and stuff but can I talk to her in private for a minute?" Tokine asked.

"Sure Tokine." Kanna said and the two left. Tokine kneeled down beside Katara who's mascara was running down her face.

"It's okay Katara, I think you'll need some water-proof mascara if you're going to be crying." Tokine said and wiped Katara's face.

"You know, I just want this wedding to be perfect and...and I'm..." Katara said.

"You're not upset about the breakfast are you?" Tokine asked.

"No...not at all." Katara said.

"It's Aang, isnt it." Tokine said. Katara nodded her head and explained.

"I do love Aang, but not in a way that I want to be married to him and have babies. I love Zuko that way! But the thing is, I can't have Zukko at all because Mai will kill me if she found out that I've been sleeping with her boyfriend for the past six years!" Katara said.

"Woah! I knew you were sleeping with Zuko, but for six years? That's a pretty long time!" Tokine said.

"Yeah, I don't know what I am to Zuko. Am I his fuck buddie, his secret lover, or his mistress! I know I'm just some chick who's going to be the Avatar's wife but who am I to Zuko?" Katara started to cry.

"Honestly Katara, I think Zuko considers you to be his true lover and Mai some girl he has to marry due to her "nobleness." " Tokine said with air quotes.

"Ha! But I sometimes wish I was nobility so I could marry Zuko." Katara huffed.

"We all wish we were something we're not sometimes. Hell, I even wish that I was tan like you instead of having this stupid skin pigmentation!" Tokine laughed.

"True, now let's get this show on the road!" Katara picked up the mascara and Tokine picked up the curling iron. Later on, everyone was dressed to impress and was in the chapel waiting to see the Avatar get married to his childhood sweetheart.

"I cant wait until I walk down the aisle." Suki sighed dreamily.

"Me neither. I'm still waiting on getting that royal proposal Zuko." Mai said playfully. Zuko chuckled but on the inside he was filled with sadness and pain in his heart. He couldn't bear to see his true love get married to another man. Aang was standing in front of everyone joking with the rest of the groomsmen. Soon, they all got in line and prepared for Katara's walk down the aisle. The big, ivory doors of the chapel opened and revealed a handsome Hakoda who was linking arms with a gorgeous Katara. Her white and blue wedding dress was intricately beaded with delicate designs of waves on the pure, soft satin. Her dark blue hair was in glossy curls that were piled upon her head which was held up by a strand of creme pearls. Her feet were wearing a pair of blue boots that were decorated with lace and creme pearls. Her face was painted with makeup and jewelry on her body. When she arrived at the front of the alter, Aang's mouth gaped wide open at her. She smiled and looked at the priest. After he said the words and the two gave their vows, Aang pulled Katara into a passionate but sloppy kiss. Everyone clapped and they all went to the reception. A white and gold carriage pulled by horse-dragons took Aang and Katara to the reception. During the ride, Aang was hugging Katara close to him greedily and kissed her all over face.

"Aang! You're smearing my makeup!" Katara said.

"But I love you! You're my wife, aren't you?" Aang smirked and continued to attack her with kisses.

"Stop Aang! You're acting like a baby!" Katara kneaded him in his crouch roughly which caused him to let go of her and he whimpered with pain.

"B-Bitch, why did you do that? You better be fucking grateful to have me as your mother fucking husband! Tons of girls would KILL to be with me..." Aang snarled and grabbed Katara's wrist. The carriage stopped in front of the hotel and Katara got out. She fixed her hair and made sure she didn't look a hot mess. Aang got out and straightened his suit. Everyone else arrived shortly in smaller carriages. They all went into the fancy ball room that was decorated with gold and creme everywhere. Gorgeous chandeliers accompanied the marble floors and statues. Everyone was marbled at the ball room and the band started to play a set of smooth jazz songs. Everyone sat at the tables and conversed with one another. Aang and Katara along with some of their bridesmaids and groomsmen were sitting at a long table in front of all the other tables. Kanna and Hakoda walked over to their daughter and hugged her lovingly.

"Oh Katara, your mother would be so proud of you!" Manna held her daughter arms length and smiled lovingly.

"Congrats sis! I'm happy for you and I wish you and Aang the best." Sokka came over and hugged his sister. Soon, everyone was crowded around Katara and left Aang and Zuko sitting at the table by themselves.

"Remember what I told you Aang, take good care of Katara." Zuko said.

"Don't worry Zuko, I will." Aang smiled. Soon, they performed all the traditional wedding traditions such as removing the garter (Katara was VERY uncomfortable during this), and cutting the cake. While everyone was enjoying the blue and white, 10-layer cake, Katara looked over at Zuko while Aang was talking with Bumi and having more than a few drinks of champagne.

"Zuko? How are you feeling?" Katara asked seductively.

"I miss you already my love." Zuko said longingly. Katara took a small piece of the cake into her fingers and licked it off in a seductive way. Zuko blushed a salmon pink and then smirked.

"Now you're just driving me crazy." Zuko said.

"I know you love it when I do." Katara smiled.

"Lucky,lucky Aang..." Zuko said. Aang then sat down and wrapped his arms around Katara's waist.

"C'mon babe, it's time for our first dance as a married couple!" Aang smiled and dragged Katara out to the ballroom dancefloor. Zuko chuckled and Mai sat down next to him.

"Hello handsome, nice seeing you here." Mai smiled and kissed Zuko's cheek.

"Hello dear, would you give me the honor of sharing this dance?" Zuko asked Mai as he stood up and held out his hand.

"Oh Fire Lord Zuko, I would do the honor." Mai smiled and the two got up to dance. The band was playing a smooth and sexy ballad that sang about being in love and how wonderful it is to be with your soul mate. The reception was beautiful and went off without a problem. When it was time for Aang and Katara to go up to their hotel suite, Zuko felt a small pain in his heart and a strong jealousy of Aang who was going to go have sex with the girl he loved. When they arrived in their room, Aang slumped down on the bed and Katara went into the bathroom to change into her white baby doll night gown.

"Aang,I'm really nervous about this. I mean, I know we've done it before but this is our first time doing it when we're married!" Katara sat on the bed and played with the hem of the baby doll.

"Don't be so nervous! Just calm down and let me do everything." Aang said. He removed his suit until he was left in his black silk boxers. Then he pushed Katara down onto the bed roughly and bit her neck.

"Ow! Not so hard!" Katara yelled.

"Ssshh! Not so loud! Do you want to get in trouble or what?" Aang asked. Katara shook her head and Aang slipped off her baby doll.

"W-What are you doing?" Katara asked nervously.

"Are you fuckin' blind? You can see what I'm doin' cant you?" Aang breathed into her face which made Katara smell the hint of alcohol.

"You're drunk! Get off of me!" Katara yelled and tried to push Aang off of her but he wouldn't budge.

"Ha! You can't touch me you bitch! I'm your only one and I'll be with you for the rest of your sad, woeful life. Now, get me some scotch in a glass and lemme fuck you." Aang slurred. Katara got up and went over to the oak wood bar in their room. Tears started to run down her face and she felt sadness build up in her heart. "Why is he being so cruel to me? He usually isn't like this but I guess since he's drunk..." Katara thought to herself. She could tell that this night was going to be hard for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is finally here! I hope you guys enjoy and happy holidays!**

Aang, Katara, Zuko, Mai, Tokine, Yoshimori, Toph, and Solid were on Zuko's royal traveling ship which was heading to Ember Island for Aang and Katara's honeymoon.

"I'm very glad to have all of you come and vacay with me and...and...what's your name again sweetie?" Aang swayed back and forth with a bottle of white wine in his hand.

"Umm...you should know this." Katara snapped. Zuko looked at the two and shook his head in shame. Ever since they jumped the broom, Aang was always drinking and forcing Katara to do it with him. It was a sad and pitiful sight to see and it was getting harder everyday for Katara. The ship finally docked off in front of white, sandy beaches with some Fire Nation citizens relaxing and chatting in the sun. When Zuko walked down the platform, the people cheered and whistled. Zuko smiled and waved to his adoring crowd. Aang began to straighten himself up and went down the ramp. The people started to cheer louder and Aang made some cocky poses. Katara rolled her eyes and walked down the ramp. Some guys noticed her and they began to yell out catcalls and wolf whistles.

"Hey baby! You lookin' mighty fine today!" one guys called.

"Ooh wee! Look at those hips! I bet they don't lie either!" another guy yelled. Aang suddenly got angry and walked over to the guys. He bended a wave of sand and coated them with it. Katara gasped and ran over to Aang.

"Dot be so uptight Aang! These guys were just acting silly, no big deal!" Katara said. She placed her hand on Aang's shoulder but he shrugged it away.

"Okay then...let's go to the beach house then." Mai suggests. Tokine came down the ramp and smiled. She was wearing her light blue sundered with her white tote bag on her shoulder. Yoshimori was right behind her along with Toph and Solid.

"This is going to be one interesting honeymoon." Toph said. After everyone was settled in the beach home, Zuko suggested that they should all go to the beach and soak up some of the sun.

"That sounds excellent Zuko." Katara smiled. Aang grunted as he sat down on the couch with a glass of rum and tea in his hand.

"Hmph, y'all go on out and leave me be." Aang said.

"But Aang, this is our honeymoon! You should at least spend some time with me..." Katara said.

"I'll spend some time with you later tonight." Aang grunted.

"At least come to the beach with us! You'll be able to spend time with the animals!" Katara pleaded.

"I said, I'll spend some time with you TONIGHT." Aang said more strictly.

"Ugh! I am so sick of you being drunk and pissed off all the time! Also, I'm sick of being forced to have sex with you when you're like this!" Katara yelled at him. Aang got up and grabbed Katara by the neck.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Zuko ran over to Aang and moved him away from Katara's neck. Tokine then rushed over to Katara and comforted her.

"F-Fuck you..." Tokine managed to say as Aang gave her an evil eye.

"Right back at ya sweet heart." Aang snarled and walked into a guest bedroom.

"Why me? Why do I have to end up with a drunken abuser for a husband." Katara asked herself.

"Come on Katara, let's go somewhere away from him." Mai said. Toph walked over and contorted Katara.

"Yeah, Twinkle Toes is acting like a total douche." Toph huffed. They all decided to go to a nice day spa instead of the beach so they could relax and stay away from Aang until he sobered up. Toph and Solid were in the mud bath while Katara was in a streaming hot jacuzzi with Zuko in another room. Tokine, Yoshimori, and Mai were getting seal oil massages in a room that was few doors down. As Katara closed her eyes and relaxed in the jacuzzi, Zuko scooted over next to her and kissed her bare neck (Don't worry, they're by themselves in a separate room away from the others).

"Zuko...please, I'm not in the mood." Katara moaned softly.

"Oh sweetie, you look worn out and depressed. I think you need some TLC." Zuko said. He kissed Katara's lips as his hands roamed all over body.

"Zuko...please, I just don't feel like it today." Katara said. She pushed Zuko away gently. Zuko looked confused and hurt but he still continued to sit by Katara.

"You know I love you,right?" Zuko asked. Katara nooded slowly and tears started to welt in her eyes. As the tears ran down her face and fell down into jacuzzi's hot water; Zuko held Katara close to him and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"Zuko,I really wish I could be yours but I'm unfortunately stuck to that drunk Air Nomad." Katara said spitefully. "I mean, who the fuck does he think he is? Acting all cocky and shit and he's terrible at sex by the way! I just can't stand him some times! But, then again I..."

"Then again what?" Zuko stopped kissing Katara and asked.

"Then again I love him like I would love a younger brother. He's just not perfect for me."

"To me, Mai is a wonderful noble lady but I have no desire to marry her. Even though all the Fire Lords in the past have married noble ladies and it does offer a bit more variety than marrying royalty. But I'm in love with you and i will change the rule so I can be with you."

"You will? But I'm stuck with Aang."

"Don't worry, one day you'll be able to separate from him and we can be together." Zuko said.

"I can't just divorce him out of the blue! I need to find some reason to. Like him cheating on me or abusing me."

"He's abusing you right now. He's forcing you to have sex with him when you don't want to is considered rape here."

"But still, most people wouldn't believe me if I told them the truth."

"True, does he stare at or talk to other girls in a romantic way?"

"Well, when we visited Kyoshi Island while we were dating, Aang was flirting with a group of Kyoshi girls which made me sort of jealous."

"There you go! Most men usually flirt with other women or look at them. That includes me also."

"It's okay Zu-Zu, it's only human nature." Katara patted Zuko's back. Tokine walked into the room wearing a soft terry cloth white robe.

"Isnt this place amazing? You get to be spoiled beyond your wildest dreams!" Tokine said. She sat down in the edge of the jacuzzi and dipped her toes into the bubbling hot water.

"Tokine, would it be wrong if I divorced Aang in a few months?" Katara asked.

"Well, I think you should follow what you're heart says. That's what I do when I have to figure out a tough decision." Tokine suggested. "By the way, have you met Yoshimori? He's amazing!"

"Oh, you mean the guy you were sucking faces off with?" Zuko asked playfully.

"Me and him only met about a couple of days ago and were in love!" Tokine squealed with delight.

"Well, I'm very happy for you and I wish you two a lot of luck." Katara hugged her friend and Zuko hugged her too. The next week was not filled with the romantic, relaxing vacation Katara had in mind. During the hot, sunny days, Aang would either stay in the beach house and drink alcohol from the wine cellars. During the dark, starry nights, Aang would force Katara to lie down with him as she refused to. After having sex, Katara would cry herself to sleep everytime. On the last day of vacation, Katara unleashed all of her anger and sadness onto him.

"Okay, you have to stop all this shit." Katara was standing in front of Aang as he sat on the couch playing with Momo.

"What shit?" Aang asked.

"You know what I'm talking about! Every day, you barely go out and the time you went with us to the beach, you pissed on the sand and cursed a little girl out! Why did you embarrass me like that?"

"Umm..I had to piss super bad and that little bitch kept asking me for my fuckin' autograph! What was I supposed to do?"

"Ummm...control your emotions!"

"You're the one who's shouting at me and acting like a total bitch right now! You should control your emotions!"

"I've been married to your sorry ass for less than two weeks and all we've done is had forced sex which I have to cry myself to sleep after every night!"

"Hey! We're married and we're supposed to have sex, like, every night!"

"Not every night! We're supposed to have intimacy and romance!"

"Well, you're asking for too much and you're being such a nag!"

"Ooh! You're getting on my last nerves! You better sober up or I'm leaving you!"

"*sigh* I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that." Aang got up from the couch and hugged Katara close to him. Katara tried to squirm out of his embrace but Aang wouldn't let her go.

"Do you promise to stay sober and treat people better?" Katara asked.

"Oh, anything for you my darling Katara..." Aang groaned softly. Behind the door outside, Tokine and Zuko saw the whole argument unfold.

"Oh spirits. This doesn't look good" Tokine said wearily.

"I agree." Zuko said.


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope that everyone has had an awesome winter so far. There has been snow in GA recently! What crazy weather we've been having everywhere though! Enjoy Chapter 9. P.S.: I know that Aang is 1000% out of character and I apologize. Also, it was originally not going to include spousal abuse but it just makes it more interesting in my opinion. Besides that, read it and enjoy!**

It was six months after the honeymoon on Ember Island and everyone was back to their daily routines. Fire Lord Zuko was outside on his training grounds with his legendary mentor Xavier Nitsora. He was a tall, pale man who had a pointy goatee, warm gold eyes, long black hair, and wore robes that were red with black trimmings. Xavier was a former general in the Fire Nation's army who had a burning passion for his country and had a desire for violence. After the war, he soon learned of Ozai's cruel behavior and how he banished Zuko and decided to live a more peaceful life. He lived in the Fire Nation Palace and was a trustworthy ally or Zuko's.

"Now, I want you to focus all of your energy into making this fire. Not negative energy,but positive. Breathe deeply and understand the power you are working with." Xavier explained. Zuko relaxed his body and began to think peaceful thoughts. Then, from his hand, came a heat of bright red and vivid orange fire. It blazed into the sky and smoke emitted from Zuko's hand. A smile of satisfaction spread across Xavier's face.

"Well done Fire Lord Zuko." Xavier complimented. Zuko bowed in respect and sat down near the pond in the garden with the turtle ducks swimming in the clear, blue water. "There is something on your mind Fire Lord. May you tell me what it is?"

"*sigh* What would you do if someone you love is being abused?" Zuko asked.

"Why, I would get that person far away from their abuser and confront the abuser face to face." Xavier answered. "Why do you ask me that question?" he asked.

"My friend...well more like my love of six years Katara is now married to Avatar Aang and he was drunk the last time I saw him and was basically raping her. It broke my heart to see that happen to her. She deserves better..." Zuko said and tears began to welt up in his golden eyes.

"Don't cry Fire Lord, is Katara very dear to you?" Xavier asked.

"Yes, she's only the love of my life." Zuko sniffled and wiped away his tears.

"What about Lady Mai? I though you two were in love with each other." Xavier asked.

"I love her dearly, but not in the same way I love Katara." Zuko said. He got up and walked into the palace with Xavier following him.

"Well, you're surely in a dangerous situation. If the Avatar ever found out you were sleeping with his wife, he would probably end up murdering you and that would start another war between the nations." Xavier explained.

"That's true, but Katara will hopefully leave Aang soon and everything will be alright." Zuko said.

"But wouldn't the Avatar be heartbroken? Maybe even close enough to the point of taking his very own life?" Xavier asked.

"You ask too many questions!" Zuko laughed and so did Xavier as he let out a hardy laugh. "I don't think it would be that drastic. He would probably drown his sorrows in Grey Goose and fall in love with some bartender."

"But he would still feel empty, no matter how much vodka he intakes." Xavier said.

"I have to do something to help Katara. I haven't gotten a letter from her ever since I saw her!" Zuko started to panic but Xavier placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Zuko. I think that The Avatar probably sobered up for her and they are now happy with each other." Xavier said and Zuko nodded.

"You're probably right." Zuko said and sighed with relief. Later in the evening, Zuko was in his office reading the daily Fire Nation newspaper which helped to inform him about the going ons in his kingdom. A knock came softly to the red wooden doors which had the intricate designs of orange flames and dragons upon it.

"Come in." Zuko said. A hooded figure opened the door slowly and crept in. Zuko looked up and was started. He began to form a fire ball, but the person lifted down their hood.

"Zuko! It's just me!" Tokine said. Zuko made the fire ball disappear and smiled calmly at his good friend. He and Tokine had become close when they were at Ember Island and became friends with each other. Tokine knew what went on between him and Katara and sent a letter to Zuko a few weeks ago that she will take care of Katara for him since Aang was sure as hell not.

"Why are you here at this time of night?" Zuko asked even though it was only around seven.

"You have to hear me out Zuko. Aang's gotten worse since the honeymoon. He's been drinking by the bottles, hitting Katara, verbally abusing her, and their sex life is too disgusting to discuss." Tokine informed. Zuko gasped and suddenly felt a wave of worry and sadness came over his body.

"Where is she? Is she still with him?" Zuko asked frantically.

"She's with me. We snuck out of the temple when Aang was in an alcohol coma and we've been traveling for the past four days by ship." Tokine said. Another hooded figure walked into the room and lowered their head down shamefully.

"Katara...? Is that you?" Zuko got up from him desk and approached the hooded figure.

"Underneath that hood is a sad and heartbreaking sight." Tokine said. Zuko lifted the hood down and couldn't believe his eyes. It didn't look like Katara at all but a victim of a terrible accident. Katara's face was bruised and battered. Both of her eyes were blackened and bruised, her cheeks were swollen and red, her nose was puffy, eyes bloodshot, bloches all over in red and black. Tears began to stream down Katara's swollen cheeks and she cried into her hands.

"Oh spirits Katara! What has Aang been doing to you?" Zuko asked aggressively.

"He's the most terrible person I've ever met!" Katara cried.

"Have you told any of your family members or Toph?" Zuko asked.

"I have! But no one would believe me! They think I'm just joking or something like that when I'm not!" Katara continued to cry more. Zuko grabbed her into a warm and comforting embrace.

"Ssshh, it's okay baby..." Zuko whispered lovingly. "Thank you very much Tokine for bringing her to me." Zuko said. Tokine bowed respectfully and left quietly.

"Go into my chambers and take a nice, warm bath. You need to relax and I'll see you soon." Zuko said. Katara nodded and walked out of the room into Zuko's chambers. Zuko felt as if this was his entire fault. "Only if I didn't leave her with that monster..." Zuko said out loud quietly to himself. He didn't have any more desire to read so he left his office and went into his chambers.


	10. Chapter 10

** Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate it! Here's chapter ten. Chapter 11 will be out soon and I can say that it includes some very interesting stuff. Enjoy!**

Katara was in the enormous, red and gold bath tub in Zuko's chambers soaking her bruised, aching body in the warm water. She looked at her arms and noticed the red scratches on them. Then she looked at her torso and saw bluish-black bruises. After that, she looked at her legs and noticed ever darker bruises. She began to cry again and her cold tears trickles down into the bathtub water.

"I hate him!" Katara said out loud.

"Hate who?" Zuko asked. Katara turned around and noticed the Fire Lord in a black, satin robe. He was holding a bottle of the Fire Nation's finest wine and two red wine glasses.

"Oh...I said that out loud?" Katara asked. "I meant to say I hate Aang for doing this to me. No matter how many times I try to heal myself, the pain and the bruises never go away!" Katara exclaimed. Zuko placed the wine bottle and the glasses down and Zuko removed his robe to reveal his built, pale body. He slowly got into the tub with Katara and sat facing her.

"I can't believe he's done this to you..." Zuko said. "And it's all my fault for not stopping him during the honeymoon..." Zuko sighed and Katara went closer to him. She touched his scarred cheek and rubbed it lovingly. Then Zuko took her hand into his and kissed her fingertips. Then he kissed down lower in her arm until he reached her neck. Then he placed Katara in front of him and kissed her neck tenderly. Katara moaned softly, but then she pushed Zuko away.

"I'm sorry honey, but I'm just not in the mood." Katara said. She got up from the bath and wrapped a towel around her body quickly so Zuko wouldn't notice any more bruises. Later on, Katara was lying down in her bed chambers which Zuko had also provided for her. She was reading the biography about a woman who had survived an abusive relationship that she was in for fifteen years.

"I wonder if I'll survive that long with Aang. If he doesn't kill me that is..." Katara thought. Just then, a knock came to her door.

"Come in." Katara said. A servant wearing red silk robes walked into the room holding a tray pilled on with delicious, spicy food and two cups of cinnamon tea.

"You must be Katara, am I right?" the servant asked.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for the food." Katara said.

"You're welcome. Can I ask you something private?" The servant asked out of the blue.

"Depends, how private is it?" Katara asked back.

"Oh! Not too private. Are you close with Fire Lord Zuko?" the servant asked.

"Well...let me put it this way...me and him are VERY close." Katara said.

"Okay then. But just to let you know, Mai is EXTREMELY close to Fire Lord Zuko. They almost do with each other like every night." the servant said. "So don't get any ideas that Zuko loves you. He only loves the ever-so-noble Lady Mai. You're just a peasant who only wants him for his money." the servant said in a snobbish and bitchy tone. Katara felt the fury rise in her power and she lunged off the bed onto the servant.

"You're basically wanting to get fucked up you bitch…" Katara hissed and began to bend the servant's blood.

"What the hell! Stop it! You're hurting me!" the servant cried out. Zuko came rushing into the room and was surprised by the sight he saw.

"Katara! What's going on here?" Zuko asked urgently.

"This good-for-nothing, fake-ass bitch called me a peasant and a gold-digger!" Katara said. She got up off of the servant and straightened herself up. The servant got up nervously and ran out of the room.

"Katara...please calm down and rest. Just ignore her, she's only jealous because you're so beautiful and amazing." Zuko hugged Katara tightly. Her face was no longer bloated, red, or bruised, but the bruises still remained on her body. Zuko eyed the thin, satin red straps on Katara's skimpy red nightgown.

"Zuko, please don't tell me you want to do it now." Katara said.

"Baby, I love you and I'm going to respect your privacy. I think you need some time to yourself." Zuko said. He kissed Katara gently on the cheek and walked out of her room. After he left, Katara closed her door and sat down on her bed. She looked at the plentiful tray of food and kicked it off the bed. She wasn't in the mood to eat anymore and wondered if the servant had poisoned her food. Then she picked back up her book and continued to read. The next morning Katara woke up in a pleasant mood. She put on a lacy red robe and went downstairs to the main dining hall and spotted Zuko talking to a powerful-looking man.

"Ah, good morning Katara! I was going to let another servant bring you up your breakfast but I guess you've decided to spend it with us." Zuko smiled. Katara felt her heart flutter and her cheeks turn red, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She sat down next to Zuko shyly and smiled kindly to Xavier across from her.

"Hello, you must be Katara." Xavier said. He shook hands with Katara.

"Yes, and you are...?" Katara asked.

"I'm Xavier Nitsora. Zuko's trainer and mentor." Xavier smiled. The three enjoyed a breakfast of Komodo Dragon eggs, Spiced Tea, various spicy meats, and fresh-baked bread with butter.

"So, did you sleep well last night Katara?" Zuko asked. He felt a bit nervous around her as if he was a high school boy trying to talk to the prettiest girl in his class.

"Oh, I slept fine. How about you?" Katara asked feeling the same nervousness as Zuko did.

"Well, I slept well." Zuko awnsered. The three sat in silence for a while until Xavier broke it up.

"Have you heard about the element fighters? They're starting to expand rapidly and some benders are worried about them." Xavier informed the other two.

"I've heard of them before. I think her name was Creek and she was a Firefighter." Zuko said.

"Oh man, she's very serious about her job. Doesn't take mess from anybody. Whenever she sees a fire, she puts it it immediately." Xavier said.

"Are there any other element fighters?" Katara asked with curiosity.

"Yes, there are air fighters who use giant fans, water fighters who use hot steam, and earth fighters who use natural disasters." Xavier explained. "They do have bending powers, but they are very rebellious and foolish. They might cause a war but it will only be minor and for silly reasons."

"Hmmm...well let's keep an eye on them for a while, see if they get anymore dangerous." Zuko said.

After breakfast, Zuko went out onto the training grounds with Xavier to train. Katara watch Zuko with admiration as he bended his element. He was shirtless which was pure eye candy for Katara as she saw his well-sculpted chest and heavenly eight-pack. His long, black hair was out of it's bun and moved in the wind. She sighed dreamily and couldn't help but admire Zuko and how he did things. After Zuko was done practicing, he sat down next to Katara and talked with her for a while.

"Red really looks nice on you." Zuko blushed.

"Thanks...you looked good out there." Katara said. Her and Zuko went inside to his bed chambers and Katara went more in detail about what Aang had done to her.

"He bit me really hard one time on my breasts for no reason. Then, he just yanked my panty off and rammed himself into me really hard." Katara explained. Zuko's golden eyes widened in surprise and anger. Aang had really turned into a monster. "Even after he said he would sober up and be a better person, he still does this to me!"

"Don't worry, I'll teach that bastard a lesson." Zuko said calmly. He looked at her healed face and kissed her gently on her cheek. Then he kissed her on the lips slowly and passionately. Katara pushed Zuko away softly.

"Please Zuko, not right now." Katara said. She got up from the bed and out of the room. For the next few days, Katara stayed away from Zuko as he felt more and more hurt. One afternoon, Zuko sat down in his sunny veranda drinking a glass of iced tea. Katara knocked on the door and Zuko opened up.

"Hi." Katara said softly.

"How are you feeling?" Zuko asked. Katara smiled at him and sat on his lap.

"I'm sorry for giving you not enough affection these past few days. It just that...I needed to heal myself from the pain I've been through." Katara answered . Zuko smiled and wrapped his muscular arms around Katara's small waist.

"I understand my love. I've missed you very much. Tonight, I'm having a ball and I would love for you to attend." Zuko said.

"Sounds fun. Is Lady Mai going to be there?" Katara asked.

"Yes, but you're going to be the one I'll be spending time with after the ball." Zuko said slyly. Katara giggled and rested her head against Zuko's muscular chest.

"Oh Zu-Zu, but what shall I wear?" Katara asked.

"I have a beautiful gown that I have ordered for you. And also a gorgeous lingerie set I want you to wear underneath." Zuko answered. Katara blushed a light pink and rubbed Zuko's scar lovingly.

"I wish you were my husband..." Katara looked deeply into Zuko's amber eyes with her ocean blue ones. The two kissed passionately and lovingly.

"I wish you were my Fire Lady..." Zuko said and the two continued to make out.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the happy couple." Uncle Iroh smiled cheerfully. He sat down in the chair across from Zuko and Katara and sipped his Jasmine Tea calmly.

"I wish we really were an item. Not just a secret love affair that's been kept in the dark for six years." Katara said.

"Well, what's in the dark must come out in the light one day." Iroh said.

"True, but what would others think about our affair? Like say Aang for instant?" Zuko asked.

"I think he would handle the news in a very mature way." Iroh answered.

"Ha! Aang? He would either kill someone, kill himself, or just drink until his pain is gone." Katara said in a sad tone. She loved Aang like he was a younger brother who she needed to take care of.

"I think he will get over it sooner than you think. Even though his behavior shows one side, his inner being shows another." Iroh said wisely. He got up from the chair and smiled at the two. "I'll see you two later at the ball tonight." Iroh exited the room.

"He does give good advice." Zuko said in awe. It was almost dusk and the two separated so they could get ready for the ball. Katara walked into her room and saw a beautiful, cream and pink ball gown on the bed. It was made out of cream satin and salmon pink velvet that was draped on the dress. It was strapless and had the symbol of the Southern Water Tribe on the part just below Katara's cleavage. Next to the dress on the bed was a cream box with a pink ribbon tied onto it. Katara untied the ribbon and opened the box to reveal a red, lacy, and seductive ensemble. Katara's eyes went open in shock as she pulled out the sexy nightwear. It was a red garter that had matching red stockings attached to it. The stockings had small red bows on the thigh part and the garter cover Katara from her breasts all the way down. She then pulled out the matching see-through skimpy cover up. Two servants who had been kind and welcoming to Katara since the beginning of her stay came in to help her get ready even though Katara politely told them not to. (A girl has to look her best for her man and his nation, right?) After they were all done getting her ready, she looked like a goddess. Her hair was in a curly up-do, her make up was done with a traditional fire nation style, and her lingerie and dress fitted her like a glove. She looked back on the bed and noticed a small creme fan. She opened it up to reveal a beautiful and intricate design of two dragons, one red and one blue, intertwined together. The fan was trimmed with pink lace. It was almost time for the ball to begin and Katara went outside her room into the hallway.

"Katara? How are you doing?" Mai came out of her room at the same time and rushed up to Katara. She gave her a tight squeeze and looked her over. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight! I heard all about what happened. I never knew that Aang had it in him." Mai said.

"Me neither, but I'm just going to stay here for my safety for a while until Aang has decided to get some treatment and has a better attitude." Katara said. "You look beautiful too Mai." Mai was wearing a sleek red kimono that flattered her slim body. It was trimmed with black fur and she held a black and red fan in her right hand.

"Oh thank you. Well, we should be heading inside now." Mai said. The two walked toward the big, golden doors that were designed with red flames. The two doors opened to reveal to them a room filled with nobility from all the four nations. Katara scanned the room quickly to make sure she didn't see Aang anywhere.

"Are you okay Katara?" Mai asked.

"Me? Oh yeah. I'm fine." Katara said. The two girls were announced and entered the ball. Zuko was talking to two men from the Earth Kingdom and smiled when he spotted the two girls.

"Mai! Katara! You two look absolutely amazing." Zuko said. He hugged Katara and kissed Mai's cheek. Traditional Fire Nation music was being played in the background as people chatted and nibbled on finger foods. Katara chatted with some people from the Northern Water Tribe and danced with a few handsome men from all the nations. Uncle Iroh chatted to Katara after they had their share of dances.

"Lady Katara, if only I were a younger man..." Iroh laughed. Katara joined in too.

"So, are you and my grandson going to make love later tonight?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, that's what's in his agenda for later tonight." Katara said. She watched Zuko dance with Mai on the ballroom floor.

"You two haven't done anything sex related in months. I think this night is right for your proper reunion." Iroh smiled slyly and Katara blushed. That was true though, Katara wasn't in the mood to do anything romantic due to Aang's behavior. The ball with off with a success and everyone was pleased. Mai kissed Zuko goodnight to what seemed to Katara the longest goodnight kiss in the history of goodnight kisses. After everyone had returned home or retired to their sleeping chambers, Zuko walked over to Katara and kissed her on the lips lovingly and for a lengthy amount of time. Katara's heart began to beat quickly due to the fact that she was immensely nervous.

"You look nervous. Don't be." Zuko smiled reassuringly. The two went into Zuko's luxurious bed chambers that were decorated with red and black. The bed was covered in red and black satin sheets. Katara then remembers that she had never slept with Zuko in his own bed before. It was either in her house at the Southern Water Tribe or when Aang was away at the Air Temple.

"I-I don't know what to do now..." Katara admitted nervously. Zuko held her close to him and she could feel the warmth coming from his body. Zuko sat her down on his bed and he sat down beside her.

"Listen, if you don't want to do it tonight,I completely understand." Zuko said.

"No! I want to do it tonight. I think you deserve a proper thank you for letting me stay here at the palace." Katara said. Zuko paused for a moment and went into deep thought.

"Okay then, but I'll be gentle to you since this is the first time in a long time we've done it." Zuko said after he thought it through. Katara blushed a rosy pink as Zuko kissed her deeply on the lips. Katara moaned softly and felt herself get more into Zuko's romantic embrace. Zuko then leaned her backward gently onto the bed. She looked up at Zuko and couldn't help but admire him. He was kind, intelligent, calm, considerate, powerful, and handsome to top it all off. The two lovers began to kiss more and were in a slight hurry to strip each other. Zuko stopped Katara before they took everything off.

"I think we should take it slow. Just enjoy each other's company." Zuko said. He stood up and admired Katara as she blushed and glanced at him. Zuko then took Katara into his embrace and held her close to him. The two then laid down on the bed and kissed passionately.


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy New Year! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will try and update as soon as I can!**

Zuko reached for the buttons in the back of Katara's dress and unbuttoned them one at a time. The dress slipped off her body with ease and soon became a pile of velvet and silk on the black marble floor. Katara soon felt cold and went closer to Zuko's warmth. Katara moved her hands from Zuko's torso to the top of his hairpiece and removed it. His long, dark brown hair came down and cascaded over his back like a chocolate waterfall would. She then moved her hands to the front of Zuko's robe and untied the wide, black belt. He was left in nothing but a pair of red silk boxers. Katara bit her lip and moaned seductively as she eyed the big bulge in Zuko's boxers. Zuko blushed slightly and kissed Katara's neck. He went lower and at the same time he undid the hooks and silk ribbon that was on the back of the red hot garter. Zuko eyed her perfect, perky breasts and licked and teased each nipple. Katara moaned loudly and giggled from the ticklish sensation that was going through her body. After each nipple was erected and pleased, Zuko kissed Katara's flat stomach and swirled his tongue in her navel. Katara began to tingle and become wet in that one spot Zuko was coming closer and closer to. She almost reached her hand there so she could please herself, but Zuko looked up and smirked.

"I've got this babe, you just lay back and moan your pretty heart out." Zuko said. Making love changed his mood from his calm, serene persona to his flirty, frisky, and playful persona. Zuko then reached Katara's moisture and used his tongue to explore her until he found her sweet spot. Katara moaned and began to pant softly. Her moans became louder and her pants more noticeable when Zuko came closer and closer to her spot. When his tongue found it, Katara gripped onto the red satin sheets and moaned loudly. Zuko continued to drive her crazy until she came at least two times. Zuko went back up and kissed Katara's soft lips and took her now messy hair out of it's up-do and let her long, dark brown curls fall down her back gracefully. He gave her body a quick look over and noticed she was naked except for her see-through red stockings that were adorned with the small red bows on the top part of her thighs. Katara flipped Zuko over onto his back while she was on top of him and attacked his upper body with small kisses. Zuko groaned softly as he felt the hard-on in his boxers increase. Katara kissed down his slim, muscular, pale torso slowly.

"Katara, please...it hurts..." Zuko groaned in slight pain but more pleasure. Katara played with the waistband of his red boxers and slowly slid them down. When his erection was freed, Katara remove the boxers and threw them onto the floor. Then she kissed his tip with small kisses. Zuko groaned louder and became angrier when Katara teased him more. She then licked his shaft from the bottom to the tip and suck on his tip for a while until he came. Katara licked her lips with a look of satisfaction on her face and kissed Zuko on the lips. Zuko flipped Katara over and kissed her on the lips. Their kisses were a collision of hot spicy fire and cold icy water. It was pleasing and addicting to both of them. They looked into each other's eyes for trust, love, and comfort before they did the most important thing of the evening.

"Zuko..." Katara moaned and reached up to touch his scarred cheek.

"Katara..." Zuko groaned and kissed Katara on the lips. Zuko slowly entered his lover making sure he didn't hurt her in any way. Katara felt somewhat strange as Zuko entered in her. She was certainly not surprised that he was bigger than Aang but he was also usually more rapid. Once he was fully in, he started to go faster in her moisture. Katara moaned and held onto Zuko's neck. Zuko kissed Katara and gave her a hickey right above her cleavage. Moans, groans, cries, pants, and other noises the two lovers made out of pleasure. They continued to make love for another hour until the two came in unconditional pleasure and love. The two of them were sweaty, panting, and horny. They got underneath the red satin sheets and cuddled with each other. Katara kissed Zuko and felt as if she was finally completed.

"Zu-Zu..." Katara moaned as she still felt her orgy even after he made love to her. Zuko kissed her forehead gently and held her close to him.

"I've missed you." Zuko said. "I felt complete sadness during the long, dark nights. I would look over on the empty side of the bed and feel that something was missing from my life. Now, I realized it was you. You are the missing piece in my life." Zuko reached over into his black marble nightstand and pulled out a red velvet box. He opened it to reveal to Katara a beautiful betrothal necklace. It was a pendant with a white diamond crescent moon with a ruby red sun. It was outlined with blue sapphires and it was hung on a red and blue satin ribbon with designs of water and fire together in harmony.

"Zuko!" Katara gasped with surprise and joy.

"Katara, I can't take it anymore. I want to be with you in ways unimaginable. I want you to be my Fire Lady, my soulmate, my wife." Zuko said. Katara felt tears welt up in her eyes. Was Zuko finally asking her to marry him? "But there is one thing I want to get out of the way." Zuko said.

"I do not have feelings for Aang anymore and I have arranged all of the divorce papers. All Aang has to do is sign them." Katara said.

"Alright then, but how will he find out about us?" Zuko asked.

"Don't worry about that, I have a plan." Katara smiled. Zuko smiled back at her and kissed her passionately on the lips. The two of them feel asleep with pleasure and satisfaction in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter 12! Is everyone excited for the new year? Any resolutions? Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

The morning sun came through the windows in Aang's home in bright golden rays. Aang woke up with a killer headache and absolute confusion filled his mind. But his stomach was grumbling out with hunger.

"Katara...? Are you here? Make me a sandwich, I'm starving up here!" Aang yelled throughout the temple. He walked into the deserted hallways and walked into his zen room. No Katara there. Then? He looked into the library. No Katara there. Then he looked into the den, animal barn, spa, gym, and the living room; but still there was no Katara.

"Katara, you bitch! WHERE ARE YOU?" Aang cried out. He felt anger and hunger rise up in him. So he decided to go into the kitchen and made himself a leaf, tomato, and tofu sandwich (I know that sounds pretty nasty but hey, he's a vegetarian so he can't have ham or anything...) Then he took more than ten pills of Tyenol to get rid of his hangover. After that, he sat down on the couch and tried to remember what happened to him. All he could remember was him drinking a glass (or was it a bottle?) of the strongest champagne that club H20 had to offer. After that, it was nothing but darkness. A loud knock came to the front doors.

"Alright! I'm coming, I'm coming..." Aang grumbled. He opened the doors to reveal an angry Hakoda and a surely pissed off Sokka.

"I have heard all about it." Hakoda said in a calm but terrifying tone.

"About what?" Aang asked clueless.

"You know what! You have been abusing my sister for the past six months you two have been married!" Sokka yelled at Aang.

"What? No I haven't!" Aang shouted in disbelief.

"Hmph, like you don't know. Tokine told us all about how you have been treating Katara and we want to talk to you about it." Hakoda said.

"Stay off my case,alright?" Aang said. He got up and was about to walk away until Tokine and Kanna were standing in front of him blocking his way.

"Don't you have some other things to tell us about?" Kanna asked. She looked at Aang with her icy blue eyes. Aang suddenly felt fear rise up in him and he sat back down in front of Hakoda and Sokka.

"Okay, I guess I got carried away with the alcohol and I was a bit too excited about being married to Katara." Aang admitted. "Then...I guess I stared to abuse her..." Aang said.

"I hope my granddaughter divorces from you as soon as she can! I couldn't bear to put up with your two-faced behavior!" Kanna said in anger.

"Mom, please calm down. Now Aang, I want you to go to the Fire Nation and visit Katara and apologize to her." Hakoda said.

"Now? I can't do that! I have things to take care of!" Aang said.

"I'm giving you at least two weeks to do it." Hakoda said.

"I hope you do this Aang. I know you're a good guy and I know that Katara realizes it." Tokine said with sympathy.

"I will, I have to get this straight and apologize to Katara." Aang said. That night, Aang went into his zen room and transferred his spirit over to the spirit world. He was sitting in a peaceful garden that was filled with exotic tropical flowers and a gorgeous waterfall.

"Avatar Roku? What are you doing here?" Aang asked. Avatar Roku was sitting down on a chair in front of a glass patio table that had two fruity drinks on the table.

"Having a Piña Colada. Why don't you join me?" Avatar Roku asked.

"Don't mind if I do!" Aang sat down without hesitation. He was about to grab for a drink until Roku stopped him.

"Oh, by the way, these are virgin so you won't get drunk while I'm talking to you." Avatar Roku said.

"*sigh* Alright then, have it your way" Aang said and took a drink off of the table.

"Listen, why have you been mistreating your wife so horribly?" Avatar Roku asked.

"I just don't know how! It seems like whenever a fruity cocktail or a sophisticated martini is placed in front of me, I just want to drink it! Then, I want to have more, and more, and more of it! It's insane!" Aang exclaimed.

"It's all clear to me now. You have an addiction to alcohol." Avatar Roku stated clearly.

"What? Me? You must be kidding!" Aang said in disbelief.

"Oh, but you're the one who had 52 beers, 23 full bottles of wine, 13 martinis, 37 whiskies, AND 4 super strong vodkas all in the past six months you've been married." Avatar Roku said.

"Wow, someone has been counting..." Aang said in shock and awe.

"You seriously need some help for this problem. And you better start treating Katara right because she could leave you for another man in a snap." Avatar Roku said. "Trust me, I know."

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"Okay, so I guess I was "flirting" with a couple of girls when Ta Ming caught me." Avatar Roku explained. "The next week, I saw Sozin kissing her in between the sheets." Aang spitted out his virgin Piña Colada while he drank it.

"Spirits! Did you guys divorce?" Aang asked.

"No, we just got into a HUGE argument and slept in separate bedrooms for a few months. But then we made up quickly and our love and trust grew stronger." Avatar Roku smiled. The next morning, Aang packed his bags and bought Katara a beautiful, expensive, glass seal pup sculpture. That afternoon, Aang, Appa, and Momo were headed to the Fire Nation so Aang could rescue his marriage.

"I swear on the spirits Katara, I'm going to be a better man." Aang said with determination.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is up! I hope you guys read it and enjoy!**

Katara woke up feeling like a brand new woman after the wonderful night her and Zuko had. She had to look around twice to se where she was and touch the bed to make sure it wasn't a dream. She looked over and saw that Zuko wasn't there. Then, a knock came to the red double doors.

"Come in." Katara said. A familiar face walked in holding a tray with a traditional Water Tribe breakfast.

"Hello Lady Katara!" Ami chimed cheerfully. "I heard about what happened between you and Avatar Aang. I would never suspect him to be so cruel and abusing!"

"Same here, but why are you working here now? I thought you worked for Mai." Katara asked.

"Yes, I did, but I just decided that it would be better to work for Fire Lord Zuko." Ami replied simply. Katara nodded and looked at the tray of food. It was grilled squid with steamed seaweed with a cup of spiced tea next to it and a beautiful red rose in a small vase.

"Oh wow! It looks great! Thank you very much Lady Ami." Katara smiled and Ami bowed respectfully.

"You're welcome Lady Katara. We are all here to make sure you're stay here is wonderful." Ami said and walked out of the room after handing Katara her tray. Once she was out of her hearing reach, Ami snickered.

"I'm going to make her stay a living hell! Until she can't take it anymore and that Zuko is all alone! Then he can be all mine!" Ami laughed out loud wickedly. Meanwhile, Zuko was across the street visiting Mai in her estate.

"So, how is Katara holding up?" Mai asked with concern.

"She's feeling much better. Keeping her for a few months or so will do her good and give Aang time to sober up." Zuko replied. "I'm still shocked that Lady Mai is working for me now."

"Me too, I noticed a note on my desk after I arrived from Ember Island and she said that she resigned and decided to stay with her sister for a while until she was ready to work again. I never gave her a hard time and she didn't leave me a clear explanation why she left." Mai said.

"That's quite odd." Zuko said. "What do you want to do today?"

"You look awfully tasty today, so I was wondering why don't we have a little feeding frenzy?" Mai asked as she seductively licked her lips.

"Well...we haven't done it in a long time so..." Zuko hesitated.

"I have wanted you for a long time Zu-Zu. It makes me insane when I think of what you do to me!" Mai sat on top of Zuko and pushed him down onto her red bed. Zuko looked up at her determined golden eyes.

"You know, we would make some pretty cute babies." Mai smiled and kissed Zuko's lips furiously.

"Umm...are you sure you wan to do this? I mean, we both have very important things to do. You have to organize your dinner party, I have to look over the designs for the new Air Metro.." Zuko was cut of by Mai's passionate act of kissing him. She untied his robe and licked from his navel to his neck. Zuko groaned out loud.

"I know you like it..." Mai whispered into his ear. She untied her one robe until she was left in her red lace panty and matching thong.

"Alright, I guess having a little quickie won't hurt." Zuko admitted. Mai removed Zuko's robe fully and Zuko unhooked Mai's bra. She then began to lower down Zuko's boxers. She sucked longingly on his manhood.

"Someone's a big boy." Mai said lovingly. She sucked on him and licked his shaft's length.

"Uhhh...nhh...K-Katara...please..." Zuko moaned out loud without thinking. Rapidly, Mai stopped sucking him and looked up.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Mai asked seriously.

"I said you're name, right?" Zuko asked as he felt the nervousness rising in him.

"No, you said Katara's name..." Mai gave him a cold, hard look with her golden orbs and quickly placed her robe back on. "Okay Zuko, what the hell is going on between you two?"

"Nothing! I swear on Agni!"'Zuko exclaimed. He pulled his boxers up and put on his robe. Mai looked at him with anger and stomped away.

"You can let yourself out. I think we shouldn't see each other for a while." Mai said coldly. Zuko sighed and went outside and back into the palace. When he arrived, he went straight into his bedroom and plopped down onto his bed. He could still smell the scent of Katara lingering on the sheets; she smelt like the ocean mixed with a floral and fruity collage. Katara was in the bathtub when Zuko came into his room. She got out and went into the room to see Zuko.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked. She sat down on the bed with a red towel wrapped around her wet body.

"I went over to Mai's and well...it didn't go so well." Zuko said. Katara sighed and pushed Zuko's bangs out of his face. Then she kissed his scarred cheek and let her kisses trail down to his collarbone. She loosened the collar of his robe and rubbed her hands all over his chest. Zuko untied the knot on Katara's towel to leave her tan body wet and nude. Katara sat on top of Zuko and kissed him again but on the lips and with more raunchiness. Just then, Ami walked into the room without a knock and was surprised at the sight she saw.

"Oh my Agni! What is going on here?" Ami said.

"Ummm...Katara here was showing me..." Zuko said.

"Uhh...I was showing him a new way to stretch with a partner! To, you know, loosen up your muscles!" Katara said quickly as she covered back up her body with the towel. Ami nodded politely and smiled with a hint of nervousness.

"Okay then, carry on." Ami left the room and shut the door behind her. She then huffed angrily and went downstairs into Zuko's office.

"Ugh! I can't stand that stupid whore! All she does is sleep around with Fire Lord Zuko and is only wanting to be his Fire Lady only for his money!" Ami said. She searched throughout Zuko's desk drawers until she found a few closed-up scrolls. "Hmm, what's this?" Ami unfurled the scroll and read it to herself.

"Dear my darling lover Zuko,

I have missed you terribly while I am here teaching to young ones in my homeland. Especially at nights when I feel the darkness overcome the sky and I'm all alone in my bed. I often dream about you and wish that you were beside me. So, I decide to usually touch myself and please myself to my advantage. I know you know that my favorite spots are my...Oh Agni!"'Ami exclaimed in disturbance. She couldn't take any more of the scroll and picked up another one.

"Dear Zuko my darling lover boy,

How is everything in your nation? I hope that everyone is okay including Mai. But, I know that she can't do any better than what I can do. Can she please you like I can? Nope. Can she make you groan like I can? No way! Can she make you quiver and call out her name like I can? Never in a million years! Can she suck your...Spirits! What disgusting details!" Ami gasped. She read through a few more scrolls until her mind almost couldn't handle the dirty details anymore. She then went outside into the garden and looked at the turtle ducks who were just minding their business as they swam leisurely in the pond. Katara came out after awhile and sat across from Ami on the other side of the pond.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about what you saw back there. I was helping Zuko massage his face, okay?" Katara said.

"I understand, in fact I understand... THAT YOU'RE A SLUT!" Ami pushed Katara into the pond making her get wet all over. She huffed angrily but quickly snitched mischievously as she bended the water off her body quietly and hit Ami with a huge splash of water.

"Y-Y-You b-b-bitch! How dare you do that to me!" Ami yelled and a big bright burst of red flames came from her hand. She threw it at Katara with all her might only causing her to miss by half an inch.

"Why don't you go stalk somebody else instead of Zuko?" Katara bended a ball of water and threw it at Ami hitting her right in her face.

"Why don't you go sleep with somebody else? Like your husband for example?" Ami asked in a cruel voice. She threw another fire ball only missing Katara by a couple of inches.

"Awww, poor little girl can't do good firebending? I'll show you how to fight! You don't know me! I have been in more fights in ten months than you have been in your entire life!" Katara said and produced a big wave which fell right on Ami.

"Go fuck yourself!" Ami yelled venomously and walked back inside the palace. Katara smiled to herself and checked her body to make sure she didn't have any burns. Later that afternoon, a loud knock came to the doors.

"I'll get it!" Katara said as she got up from the dinner table. Her and Zuko were enjoying an intimate and quite meal over the finest meats in the Fire Nation and drinking the finest red wines. Katara arrived to the door but it seemed that Ami had answered it first.

"Oh, hello Lady Ami. I am here to see Katara. Where is she?" A familiar voice asked.

"She's right here..." Ami smirked and Aang walked inside with a box wrapped with shiny blue wrapping paper.

"Hello Katara, I've missed you and I came to tell you that I want you to be together with me again." Aang said. His grey eyes were forgiving and filled with longing for Katara. Katara couldn't believe it! How did he find out where she was? All that was important now was what he had to say to her and if he would finally sober up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14! I will try and work on 15 even though school work might keep me a bit busy. Read and enjoy! Also, thanks to my friend Linda for giving me the idea of Aang buying the glass seal. Read about what he does to it and what it symbolizes. P.S. thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

Katara closed the door behind Aang and looked at him. He seemed to be sober at the moment and looked pity for forgiveness. Katara decided to be nice and polite despite the way he treated her. "How are you Aang? Come on in and talk with me and Zuko." Katara said. The two of them walked into the dining room and sat down. As they dined on the fabulous Fire Nation banquet, Ami walked into the room and announced something to Zuko.

"Excuse me Fire Lord Zuko, but I have some quick business to talk to you about." Ami said and Zuko nodded. He got up from the table and informed Aang and Katara that he would be right back. Aang looked over at Katara and couldn't help but admire her beauty and wished that he had treated her better.

"I'm sorry about the past six months. I didn't know what overcame me and I wish I could've treated you much better." Aang said. Katara nodded and continued to eat. "If there's anything I could do to make it up to you, I would do it in a heartbeat. I'll stop drinking; I'll treat you better, buy you things, pamper you, and spoil you, anything!"

"Why don't you take your alcoholic ass and go to rehab? No matter how many times you say you're going to sober up or treat me better, you never do. You may talk the talk, but you definitely don't walk the walk." Katara replies coldly and Aang's usually cheerful face dropped into a depressing frown. He slumped down into his seat and placed his head into his hands. How could one woman be so much trouble and so mean? Meanwhile, Zuko was sitting down at his desk and looked through the erotic scrolls that Katara had sent him months and years before that Ami had just read.

"How, why did you go through my private stuff?" Zuko asked as his temper rose inside him.

"I was only curious and wanted to find out what important business you wanted to handle." Ami said innocently.

"Listen, as long as you are working as my secretary, I do not want to go through my personal business nor my other papers. Those letter are very special to me and no one else should know about them, so don't go blabbing your mouth off about them to anybody else." Zuko said sternly.

"Not even Aang?" Ami asked.

"Especially not Aang!" Zuko said. He got up from his desk and hid the scrolls in a different drawer. "I'm warning you Ami, you better not make me upset because you can lose your job before you can say I quit." Zuko said and walked out of the office. Ami felt hurt and upset, she didn't mean to make Zuko angry. Now her temper was rising as well. She couldn't help but envy how Katara got better treatment and loving care from that handsome, gallant Zuko.

"I am so going to get back at that bitch! She's ruined my life completely!" Ami said in a poisonous voice. She grabbed the scrolls from the desk drawer and tucked them away safely into her pocket. Then she walked back into the dining room with a sweet smile on her face that hid all of her anger and pain secretly.

"So Aang, how have you been doing lately?" Zuko asked.

"Okay I guess, I'm still alive aren't I?" Aang laughed but still felt upset that Katara hadn't accepted his apology.

"Well, your marriage won't be for a long time." Ami smirked wickedly and pulled out the scrolls. She gave one to Aang and told him to read it. Aang unfurled it and read it.

Dear my true lover Zuko,

I have enjoyed our time together on your private island. You are so amazing at what you do. When you touch my..." Aang continued to read and Katara began to get nervous. Aang got more and angrier as he read more of the scroll. After he was done, he looked up at Katara and glared at her with burning anger and sadness.

"Katara, what the fuck is this?" Aang asked.

"A l-letter that I w-wrote to Z-Zuko...?" Katara said as she trembled with fear.

"Okay then, why would you write to a dear friend about your wet pussy or your finger tracing over your stimulated nipples?" Aang asked. Katara shrugged and hung her head down low in shame. "How long have you been writing letters like this to Zuko?" Aang asked. His voice was trembling with anger and he was becoming more and more upset with each question.

"Umm...I don't know...about six years..." Katara replied quickly.

"Are you having an affair with Zuko?" Aang asked.

"...*sigh* yes." Katara replied after a quite long period of silence.

"WHY? I tried to love you with the best of my ability! I carved that goddamn betrothal necklace! I gave you a beautiful home! Everything you could ever dream of!" Aang shouted. Katara got up from her chair and walked away from Aang until he grabbed her by her wrist.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! You nasty mother fucker! You didn't love me shit! That Bethrothal necklace looks and is shit and only contains your symbol! The house we live in is shitty! Especially with your nasty behavior and the terrible sex you gave me! You looked at other girls who looked like whores! Living with you was a fucking nightmare..." Katara shouted and took her hand from Aang's grasp. Aang then took the glass seal pup out of the box and held it up in his hand.

"You know, this was supposed to symbolize my love for you. Cute, innocent, fun, kind, gentle, and crystal clear. But now...this is what it symbolizes..." Aang threw the crystal figurine at Katara but she dodged it and it collided into the wall causing it to smash into thousands of pieces. Zuko's eyes widened in shock and Ami gasped in surprise. Katara then went into a waterbending pose but caused Aang to move around in jerky poses.

"Don't mess with me today! I will blood bend you until you can't bleed anymore..." Katara hissed wickedly under her breath. Zuko got up and gently held Katara's hands down which caused Aang to collapse on the floor. His grey eyes were wide with fear and he got up slowly and shook as he did.

"You crazy bitch!" Aang yelled. He bended a powerful burst of red flames and aimed it at Katara which ended up hurting her and burned her on her arms, legs, and burnt off the edges of her robe. Zuko stepped in front of Katara and aimed a blazing red fireball at Aang causing him to also be burned except near his heart.

"How dare you burn Katara! I will not forgive you for this!" Zuko yelled and grabbed Aang by his collar. Aang looked up at him and started to shake with fear violently. Then his mood instantly changed to anger and disappointment.

"You know what, fuck all of you!" Aang took Zuko's hand off of his collar and walked away from him. Then he went over to Katara and looked deep into her cerulean blue eyes.

"If you want to come back to the master of all four elements, just send me a scroll..." Aang said in a cruel voice and walked out of the door. Katara couldn't help but feel terrible for him and didn't want to hurt him at all. Zuko went behind Katara and hugged her softly around her waist.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it in about...a few years." Zuko said and Katara smiled a tiny bit. Xavier walked into the room and saw the two lovers embracing with Ami sitting at the table with a sour look on her face.

"What's going on here?" Xavier asked.

"The news was finally revealed." Zuko said. Xavier nodded and looked around at the big mess in the room. Just then, uncle Iroh walked in also and smiled when he saw his nephew and his true lover embracing.

"Let me guess, Aang found out?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, what was in the dark came out in the light." Katara said. The next day, Katara decided to write a scroll to Tokine to tell her all about what happened:

Dear Tokine,

Can you believe it? Aang found out the truth and he got so upset! I feel bad but I still feel relieved that Zuko and I don't have to hide it anymore. How are you and Yoshimori? I heard you guys have been going out for about seven months. Well, if you two ever decide tinged married, I hope you two know what's right and I hope you treat each other with respect.

Your best friend,

Katara

Katara sighed and rolled the scroll up and gave it to a messenger hawk for it to be sent to her. Then, Katara sat down on Zuko's bed in his room and decided that a nap would do her good. She roosts off quickly and her mind started to wander into a pleasant dream. She was sitting down at the long, elegant dinner table wearing a gorgeous blue gown which was intricately designed with silver beads that made it look like falling snowflakes. She was sitting at the table quietly eating for Zuko to come in after freshening up after his long day. Katara sipped her glass of white wine and looked at the clock.

"He's running late, I wonder where he is?" Katara thought to herself. She got up and went into the bedroom and heard some voices coming from the bathroom.

"Why do you act like this? I mean, you can't be jealous of me your entire life!" Zuko said.

"You stole my wife! I was meant to be with her! She freed me from the iceberg and she was going to be with me for me rest of our lives!" Aang said. It sounded as if his voice was filled with pain, sadness, and anger.

"I'm sorry Aang! I didn't know it would hurt you this much!" Zuko said apologetically.

"Apologies don't work now..." Aang snarled. Katara burst opened the doors and looked at Aang holding a sharp, majestic sword. Zuko was looking at him and was trying to handle the situation as peacefully as he could without using his firebending.

"What's going on here?" Katara asked. Her voice was shaking along with her body. She was becoming nervous and worried for Zuko's safety.

"I'm going to teach your little Fire Lord a lesson!" Aang ran quickly towards Zuko as he got ready to attack and stabbed the sword into his torso.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed and ran towards him. He was lying on the ground with blood slowly seeping out of his body. He looked weaker and weaker as the seconds passed.

"Ha,Ha,Ha! Sayonara sweet cheeks!" Aang smirked and walked out of the room as if he didn't stab the Fire Lord. Katara kneeled down by Zuko's side and picked his head up and placed it into her lap.

"Zuko..." Katara said. She stroked Zuko's hair and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Katara...if I don't make it...remember always..that I love you..." Zuko said weakly. Katara thought quick and placed her hands on his bloody stomach and tried to heal it. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't mend it back together.

"Please, don't leave me Zuko...please..." Katara began to cry as tears streamed down her caramel cheeks. Zuko reached up and touched her cheek gently.

"Katara, my love...don't cry..." Zuko pushed himself up and kissed Katara's lips passionately. When their lips broke apart, Zuko began to evaporate from Katara's arms.

"Zuko...what is going on?" Katara asked.

"It is time for me to pass on my love...remember...I will always love you..." Zuko said as he vanished up into thin air. After he was gone, Katara began to cry harder and clenched her fists tightly until they were starting to bleed.

"Zuko!" Katara cried out. She woke up in a hot sweat and looked around the room. It was dark and warm. She was now in her red satin negligee and in between the red satin sheets. Her burns from the fight earlier were bandaged and felt cool. She looked over to the other side of the bed and saw Zuko sleeping peacefully. He looked so calm, so handsome, so desirable. Katara sighed with relief and touched Zuko's face gently so it wouldn't disturb his sleep. She then laid back into the black silk pillows and looked outside the glass windows. A quarter moon was out and the stars were twinkling like billions of diamonds in the midnight sky. Katara sighed and though about what happened between her and Aang before and the dream she had before.

"Spirits, please watch over Aang. I want him to forget about me and find somebody else who will love him as much as I love Zuko." Katara thought to herself, closed her eyes, and began to drift off to sleep peacefully.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello fellow readers! Aang's back and better than ever! He's got a new girl and a new life. Shout out to my friend Cassandra who's the inspirations for Aang's new girlfriend! P. weather is crazy down south! Snow, sleet, and ice! Almost as crazy as this story! What could happen next? ** **I hope you read and enjoy chapter 15!**

It was only a few days after Aang found out the painful truth. All he could do was sit around the temple, cry occasionally, sulk, and try to take his own life but ends up being too coward to do it. He looked around the tranquil, neat bedroom and though of all the times he spent time with Katara in the same room. He looked at the picture of Katara and Aang standing next to each other on their wedding day. Katara's smile looked genuinely happy on the outside, but he could look into her eyes and tell that see felt upset and angry. He picked up the picture and threw it down. The frame shattered into small glass pieces on the white marble floor. Aang felt the anger rise up in him again and pushed all the pictures of him and Katara onto the floor. The frames broke up into millions of glass, wood, and metal pieces and shards. Aang then bent down and picked up a glamorous looking picture of Katara. He stared at it for a minute then he ripped it up.

"Slut." Aang said under his breath and threw down the ripped pieces onto the floor. Then he went downstairs into his zen room and sat down on the grass that was in front of a calming waterfall. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes as he allowed himself to enter the spirit world. Once his soul had made it, he looked around and spotted Avatar Roku relaxing in a bubbling Jacuzzi.

"Ah, if it isn't you Aang. Come on it, the water's fine." Roku said. Aang looked at him in a weird way and shook his head.

"No, not today Roku. I'm not in the mood." Aang said. He sat down on the edge of the Jacuzzi and removed his shoes. He rolled the foot of his pants up and stuck his feet into the warm bubbling water.

"What's wrong now? Oh no, don't tell me..." Roku said.

"Yes, I found out that Katara has been cheating on me and now I feel as if there's nothing for me to live for." Aang said depressingly.

"I know how you feel." Roku said sympathetically.

"No you don't! I feel like I want to die! I want to just disappear! I feel that no one will love me ever again!" Aang yelled. He sighed and lowered his head in sadness. Tears streamed down his face and landed into the Jacuzzi's water.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Roku asked.

"I tried to hang myself with a rope, I tried to slit my writs, let go of my glider when I used it, slit my throat, stab my heart, and overdose on sleeping pills with a full glass of strong vodka. Any more proof?" Aang asked coldly.

"Listen to me, you need to relax and think about what you are doing to yourself. You will find someone to love you, even if it's not Katara." Roku said.

"Fine, but if your advice doesn't help me, I'll jump off the roof next time." Aang said sadly. Roku opened his mouth to say something, but Aang was already putting on his shoes and rolling down his pants.

"Aang, you're the avatar, protector and peace keeper of the normal world and the spirit world. People couldn't survive without you and many ladies out there would love to be your main lover." Roku said and winked.

"You're right, I'm the fucking Avatar for Agni's sake! Katara can have her lame-ass Fire Lord while I have a new, better lady on my arm!" Aang said confidently. His spirit came back into the real world and Aang sighed with content and relief. He finally felt better about the whole situation and felt that he could take on the world. Aang freshened himself up and put on his best casual but sharp outfit. It was a canary yellow polo shirt with a pair of khaki slacks and a brown pair of loafers. He placed an unlit cigar in his mouth and admired himself in the mirror.

"How much is that handsome guy in the mirror? Ha! I'm effin' priceless!" Aang chuckled to himself and rubbed his bald head. "I should grow out my hair, make the ladies feel something when they are in the mood." Aang smirked cocking and winked. He went downstairs and opened the door. He closed it behind him and went inside the barn to see his favorite pets, Appa and Momo.

"Momo! Appa! Daddy's back!" Aang said and Momo flew over to him. Momo sat down on his shoulder and Appa rubbed his furry body against his owner. Aang told the two he would be out for a while and fed them. After he left the barn, he took a smaller flying bison and he flew off into New Air City. When people spotted him flying above, they started to cheer and whistle. He waved at them and smiled happily. He parked the flying bison in front of a trendy bar spot. He petted the bison and walked into the bar confidently.

"Watch out ladies, the Avatar is here to rock your world." Aang said to himself. He opened the door and people immediately turned around to look at him.

"Oh! There he is!" one girl shouted.

"He's more handsome than I thought in real life!"'another squealed with delight. Aang walked inside and sat down at the bar on one of the leather stools. He smiled kindly at the bartender and tapped her shoulder lightly.

"What would you like...?" the girl became silent as she came face to face with Aang. She had caramel colored skin, bright blue eyes, long wavy dark brown hair, and wore a blue dress that was trimmed with white fur that complimented her curves.

"How are you hon? I would like a whisky on the rocks please." Aang winked and the girl's face flushed.

"Yes, coming right up Avatar Aang." she smiled and bended a bottle of Whisky open and poured the stream of alcohol into a glass with ice. Aang admired her and couldn't help but think that she was ten times prettier that Katara was. He eyed her from the back from the back of her head to her bottom.

"She's got a cute ass. I wonder what it looks like naked?" Aang though to himself. The girl turned around and handed Aang his drink.

"What's your name baby?" Aang asked.

"Baby? Huh, I'm twenty six to be exact! By the way, my name's Kiku. I own this bar." Kiku smirked and leaned her elbow onto the glass bar top. Aang smirked back and sipped his whisky.

"I see...you single?" Aang asked.

"Just got out of a messy divorce. How about you?" Kiku asked.

"You mean, people don't know yet? I'm about to get a divorce from that dirty skank I called my wife." Aang said.

"Interesting. Well, how about another drink, on the house." Kiku smiled and bended another stream of whisky into Aang's glass.

"I like that little thing you do with the alcohol. You a water bender?" Aang asked.

"Yep, born and raised in the cosmopolitan Northern Water Tribe. My father owns a chain of bars and hotels there." Kiku said. "Left when I was seventeen. I wanted to pursue my own business and well, here I am."

"Nice, I like it." Aang smirked. He looked deep into Kiku's blue eyes and could hint that she was looking for love.

"So...I get off at eleven. Want to..." Kiku said hesitantly.

"I'd love to." Aang smiled and Kiku fluttered her long dark eyelashes. A guy went up to the microphone and swayed back and forth.

"Hey everybody! I'm gonna sing for y'all now!" the man slurred. He picked up the microphone and started to belt out Cyndi Lauper's hit Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.

"Does this happen a lot?" Aang asked.

"Oh yes, drunk people plus karaoke equal humor in my eyes." Kiku said. People clapped and laughed as the guy tried to sing as best as he could intoxicated.

"Girls just wanna have fuunn...oh! Girls just wanna have fuuunnn!"' the man belted out before he collaped on the stage. Kiku got out from behind the bar and told two beefy security guards to take the passed out man into the back room. Then she got on stage as the man was being picked up.

"Sorry about that! Who wants to come up and sing?" Kiku asked into the microphone. A woman sitting at a nearby table walked up to the stage and offered to sing. Kiku then walked off the stage and sat down in the stool next to Aang's.

"Very smooth, you know how to run things." Aang said.

"Of course." Kiku smiled and twirled a strand of her chocolate brown hair. After she closed the bar up, her and Aang walked up a couple of blocks to her loft. They entered the neat, modern loft and Aang sat down on the white leather couches.

"Pretty roomy." Aang commentated as he looked around the place. It seemed that everything was immaculately placed and mostly white except for the small specks of blue items.

"Yeah, I share it with my younger brother but he's out right now at reversals for the play troupe he's a part of." Kiku said. She walked in front of Aang and smiled. "Now stay here and be a good boy while I change into something more confortable." Kiku winked and went into her room. Aang was starting to like Kiku more and more. He liked her strong, smart, and sassy attitude which was mature and sexy. Also, her sex appeal was off the charts!

"Oh boy! What a woman!" Aang thought. He stuck an unlit cigarette into his mouth. Kiku then came out in a lacy white night gown that went down to her knees.

"So, do you like?" Kiku asked.

"Oh yeah, come here and sit on my lap." Aang smiled. Kiku smirked and sat down on his lap.

"You know, I am older that you, right?" Kiku purred.

"No, you look a lot younger that twenty six."'Aang said.

"I can also rock your world." Kiku stated. Aang raised his eyebrows in slight surprise and smirked. Kiku took the cigarette out of Aang's mouth and placed it in hers.

"Well then, let's put that to the test." Aang smiled and picked up Kiku bridal style. "Which room?"

"First one on the right." Kiku instructed. As soon as Aang went into the room, he placed Kiku down on bed covered in light blue satin sheets. He then pulled Kiku into his muscular arms and kissed her lightly on her lips. The two continued until they were stripped naked and Aang began to make sweet love to Kiku.

"Oh Aang! Please...go faster!" Kiku moaned. Aang kissed her on the lips and continued.

"Kiku, I haven't felt like this in a long time." Aang admitted. Kiku moaned blissfully and wrapped her arms around Aang's neck.

"Same here Aang." Kiku said. The two made love until the morning sun's rays came through the windows. Aang woke up the next morning and found himself alone between the blue satin sheets. He sighed sadly until he smelt a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. He got up out of the bed without putting anything on and went into the kitchen to see Kiku in front of the stove wearing nothing except for a see-through light pink baby doll.

"Morning beautiful." Aang said and Kiku turned around with a spatula in her hand.

"Morning handsome. I hope you like fried platypus bear eggs with slices of pig chicken." Kiku said. Aang smiled and walked over to Kiku. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and nibbled her earlobe.

"Of course I do. But I like to eat you better." Aang whispered into her ear and kissed her neck. Kiku moaned softly and turned around to face Aang. He slipped her baby doll off to leave her wearing nothing and the two started to make out again. Just then, the front door of the loft opened and a person walked in.

"Kiku! I'm home!" A male voice called.

"Your brother?" Aang asked.

"Don't worry, he's nineteen." Kiku reassured Aang calmly. Aang shrugged and continued to kiss Kiku.

"Oh! What the...! KIKU! Who's this?" the brother asked.

"Goku! You're not supposed to be home until...oh, never mind." Kiku looked at the clock which read nine-twenty two.

"Really? Now I have lost my appetite." Goku snorted.

"Shut up." Kiku said.

"Make me." Goku snapped back and he went into his room. Aang looked back at Kiku and smiled.

"He's too young to understand. I got married when I was his age, but the marriage didn't last too long." Kiku said.

"What happened?" Aang asked in a concerned voice.

"Well, he was a total bore, never pleasing, our relationship was never exciting and I divorced him about a few months ago." Kiku said. I moved into this loft about a month ago and Goku asked if he could live here because it was closer to the theater." Kiku explained. She placed down a plate of delicious food in front of Aang with a cup of green tea.

"Thanks, I think love can come in strange ways." Aang said. He smiled at Kiku and she smiled back at him. "I even think that I found love last night." Aang smiled and Kiku blushed.

"Really? You do?" Kiku sat up and looked into Aang's slate gray eyes. "Because...when we made love last night, I felt a special way."

"I'm serious Kiku, I think I'm in love with you." Aang got up and walked over to Kiku. She couldn't help but notice that he was butt naked and everything was revealed to her.

"I think I love you too Aang." Kiku smiled and got up from her chair and kissed Aang on the lips. When they broke apart they smiled at each other and touched their foreheads together.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful romance." Aang said.

"Mmm...you can say that again." Kiku smiled and the two laughed. Aang was ready to face the world with his new lover and new attitude.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter sweet 16! I know that Aang acted like he should belong on the Jersey Shore in the last chapter, but he is still picking up the pieces from his broken heart and putting them back together with Gorilla Glue (lol). Hope you enjoy! P.S.: I would love to hear some ideas from you guys! Private message me some suggestions or leave them in the reviews. **

Katara sat down in the tranquil palace garden and looked at the turtle ducks who were swimming in the pond. She was still hurt by the events that happened four days earlier. Zuko looked outside the window and couldn't help but feel upset for Katara also. He knew that she didn't mean to break Aang's heart and that she still loved him. Not it the way that Aang wanted her to love him.

"I wonder if he hasn't done any harm to himself yet." Katara thought to herself. Zuko walked outside and sat next to Katara on the edge of the water fountain.

"How are you feeling?" Zuko asked. He brushed a dark brown strand of hair out of Katara's face.

"Worried, I am really worried for him." Katara said bluntly. "I hope he hasn't began drinking and overdosing. If he has, it will be too late..." Katara said.

"Honey, don't worry. I bet that Aang will do just fine without you. I think that he has even found a new girl." Zuko said.

"You think so?" Katara asked with hope in her Caribbean blue eyes.

"Of course. He is the avatar of course." Zuko smiled and hugged Katara close to him.

"Do you have any training today?" Katara asked.

"No, it's the weekend and I'm free all day. What do you want to do?" Zuko asked.

"Whatever you want to do." Katara said.

"Okay, I'm going into the city today. Would you like to buy a few new things?" Zuko asked.

"But, I have enough dress robes!" Katara stated. Zuko laughed and so did she.

"I mean, you know, other things...I know this great store that sells the best-looking outfits." Zuko said and winked. Katara rolled her eyes and pushed Zuko playfully.

"Fine, I'll go with you since I have nothing else to do." Katara smiled. Soon the couple was on their way to the city by riding in a red and gold carriage that was pulled by Komodo horses. Zuko and Katara sat across from each other; Zuko was looking outside the window while Katara looked at him.

"When will Mai find out?" Katara asked.

"When the time is right my love." Zuko said. Katara smiled at him and he smiled back.

"How do you think she'll react though?" Katara asked.

"Better than Aang did." Zuko said. The carriage finally stopped in front of an elegant looking store named Flame. Zuko got out first and helped Katara out from her seat. Katara looked around and noticed that many people of wealth and nobility were in the area. Many of them looked over at them and smiled welcomingly. The two walked into the store and began to look around at some of the fine satin robes and gorgeous silk suits. Katara went into the lingerie section and eyed a frilly, girly light blue night gown that went down to the knees and had frills on the bottom of it. Katara picked it up and placed it on her arm. Zuko was over on the other side of the store looking at the blazing red robes. But then his eyes drifted over to the navy blue robes. He though he wouldn't look bad in that color so he picked it up and browsed some more. After Katara and Sokka were done with their shopping, Zuko suggested that they should eat something since they both felt a bit hungry. They went to a fancy cafe that was know for it's exotic brews of tea and delectable cakes and pies.

"Zuko, I really enjoy being with you." Katara said as the two sat down in a private room.

"Same here, I'm also glad that no body we know is here." Zuko said. The two enjoyed a peaceful arrangement of the Fire Nation's finest pastries and teas. They traveled home in blissfully moods of love and pleasure. Once they got back to the palace, they went upstairs and made love three times. They collapse back onto the soft mattress and covered themselves up with the rose red satin sheets.

"Zuko, how did you become so amazing?" Katara asked dreamily.

"Ah, years of practice on you my love." Zuko winked. Katara blushed and giggled and sighed with content and happiness. Meanwhile, Mai walked elegantly through the halls of the intimidating and historical palace. She was looking of Zuko and felt extremely in the mood for making love with him.

"Oh Zuko..." Mai though to herself blissfully. She loved every moment she spent with the smart, handsome Fire Lord. It drove her absolutely off the wall when she wasn't around him. She turned down another hallway and walked all the way down to the doors that led to Zuko's room. She heard giggling and quite nasty things being whispered.

"And when I get you wet I'm going to..." Zuko whispered into Katara's ear. Just then, Mai opened the doors and her eyes widened in shock and anger by what she saw.

"Going to what?" Mai asked. "Finish your sentence Zuko, what?"

"Mai, w-why are y-you here?" Zuko started to feel nervous.

"I was only here to see if you wanted to have some feminine company, but I now see that problem is handled..." Mai glared coldly at Katara with her amber orbs. Katara sheepishly covered her bare body with the sheets as Zuko rapidly put on his underwear and a gold robe.

"Mai, I can explain..." Zuko said but was cut off by Mai holding up one of her notorious stiletto knives.

"There's no need to explain Zuko, it was obvious that you had a thing for that Water Tribe peasant for the longest time. Just about a week ago, you said her name instead of mine, you basically though about her whenever I was around you, and you were obviously eating her up with your eyes at the ball last week." Mai said. Zuko stood up but his whole body was paralyzed with shock and awe. Was it that obvious?

"So, what do you see in HER that you don't see in ME? What can she do better than I can? Is she a better lover than I am?" Mai leaned her back against the wall as she twirled the deadly weapon between her long, bony fingers.

"Oh Agni...how can I explain this..." Zuko said under his breath. He pushed back some of his dark locks and stood frozen in the same place.

"Well, I'm waiting Zuko. What's your answer?" Mai asked growing more impatient as the seconds ticked by.

"Katara has a lot of things that you won't have." Zuko started off.

"Like what? Poverty? Stupid magical water powers?" Mai snorted sarcastically.

"Listen, I didn't want you to find out this way. Here's the honest to Agni truth: I've been having an affair with Katara behind your back for seven years, she's been more gentle, caring, loving, and understanding than you have ever been in your entire life. Katara is more than just a special friend, she's a special lover. And I know the truth hurts, but you're just not. I know you have been raised to be anti-social and emotionless, but you have to at least loosen up a bit and be more sensitive to my feelings." Zuko explained. Mai's facial expression turned from calm and level-headed to angry and sad.

"I have been trying to do that ever since we went to Ember Island. After I told you my life story, I though you would have more compassion for me." Mai said.

"I know you have, but I just feel as if the spirits and Agni themselves have led me to Katara and I feel that she is my soul mate." Zuko said. Mai looked at Zuko with the upset look of rejection and heart break in her golden eyes. Zuko looked at her with sympathy and shook his head to imply that he couldn't do anything to make her feel better.

"But I have always loved you Zuko..." Mai said and tears started to run down her shallow pale cheeks.

"I have always loved you too Mai, just not in the way that you love me." Zuko replied back and offered Mai a napkin to dry her eyes but she refused.

"W-W-What *sniff* about all those *sniff* times we made love. I felt as*sniff* if we were connecting and becoming closer to each other." Mai said and the tears flowed faster.

"I've never felt anything." Zuko replied simply. "Again, I don't mean to hurt you, this is good for the both of us. We both deserve to be with different people, you know, find healthier relationships." Zuko placed his strong warm hand on Mai's own but she snatched it away quickly.

"Don't touch me..." Mai said in a bleak tone.

"Mai, please don't act like this." Zuko said. He reached again for Mai's hand but she snatched it away quicker.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! Un-fucking-believable! I though you loved me! Why her? I could understand of it was Ty Lee! Fuck, I could understand if it was your crazy-ass sister. But why her? What the fuck has she done so wonderfully that makes you love her more than you love me?" Mai stood up straight and stared at Zuko with her piercing look.

"She's actually understood me. She knows how I feel to loose a parent, how to feel like something is missing in my life. I've known you since I was nine and you still don't know shit about me. All you care about is becoming the next Fire Lady so you could make your perfectionist parents proud. You've had the perfect life, parents, nobility, luxury. But you don't appreciate others who are not as high up as you are. You are selfish, shallow, apathetic, and just a fucking bore." Zuko said and he turned his back towards Mai. After a few moments of lingering silence, Mai slowly took out a knife and stabbed Zuko right behind the spot Azula shocked him over nine years ago.

"You're right Zuko, maybe we should go our separate ways. I have some choice words to leave you with: Go. . In. Hell." Mai said and she walked out of the room with an icy demeanor and posed grace. Katara quickly got out of the bed and looked at Zuko, who was kneeled down on the floor, doubled over from the pain.

"Aaahhhh...Katara?" Zuko asked.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay baby." Katara bended a small circle of water and placed it over the inflicted stab. She was able to heal it quickly but the pain still stayed. She helped Zuko off of the floor and removed his robe. She then took out a roll of bandages and wrapped it around the chest and top of his torso area. Lastly, he sat up in the bed and Katara comforted him by rubbing the spot by making her hands cold.

"I honestly feel so much better now." Zuko admitted.

"The wound or telling her about it?" Katara asked.

"Both." Zuko said with a smile. At dinner, Zuko, Xavier, Katara and Iroh feasted on Fire Nation cuisine as Zuko shared what had happened earlier that day.

"So, she didn't handle it well." Xavier said.

"From how she stabbed me, I would say yes." Zuko said. Katara just moved her food around on it's plate, she didn't have much of an appetite tonight.

"Lady Katara, are you feeling well?" Iroh asked with concern. Katara nodded her head and continued to not eat.

"Are you sure honey?" Zuko asked with worry in his voice.

"May I please be excused?" Katara asked. Zuko nodded and she got up from the table quickly. Soon after Katara's unexpected departure, Zuko escaped himself from the table and went into his room to check on Katara. She was lying down on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Zuko, I feel terribly awful for Mai. I know that she went a bit stir crazy and stabbed you, but I hope she doesn't place any harm to herself." Katara said. Zuko sat down on the bed and lied himself down next to her.

"Don't worry, Mai always handles her feelings in healthy way, except for today." Zuko said. Just then, Xavier ran into the room with urgent news.

"Zuko, I have terrible news to tell you." Xavier said. Zuko and Katara sat up at the same time and started to become worried.

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"Lady Mai is in the hospital." Xavier said.

**Ah, the dreaded Cliff Hanger! Don't worry, everything will be figured out in Chapter 18! Until next time fellow readers, Adios! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Finally! Chapter 17! I know this one is kind of short but I will try and make up for it in Chapter 18. This one is focused on Aang and how he still feels hurt about Katara cheating on him. Thanks for reading and reviewing. P.S. I made a HUGE mistake in chapter 16. When it said "After Katara and Sokka were done shopping, I meant Zuko. Anyway, enjoy!**

Aang was sitting at the blue glass table in Kiku's study. Tall, sturdy bookshelves covered more than half of the room in their white oak glory. Books galore filled the shelves. A tall glass window was at the far end of the room across from where Aang was sitting at the desk. He bit the tip of his quill; a blank scroll was in front of him just waiting to be written on. Goku walked into the office to see Aang focused on writing to someone.

"Hey." Goku said bluntly. Aang looked up and smiled at the teen.

"Hey Goku, what cha looking for?" Aang asked.

"My complete works of Fire Nation plays book." Goku said. He scanned the shelves in vain trying to look for it before Aang could talk to him anymore.

"You don't seem to like me, do you?" Aang asked. Goku rolled his eyes behind his back and sighed.

"That's not it, I'm just worried for Kiku and I hope she doesn't let this happen like her first marriage." Goku said.

"I'm not like that, trust me. By the way, why didn't you decide to get married at this age?" Aang asked.

"I'm not the marrying kind. I want to be single for a while and get my career more established, you know?" Goku stated. For a Water Tribe teen, he could be handsome to any woman in any of the four nations. He had a slender but muscular figure, long dark brown hair that went mid way down his back, sky blue eyes, and a killer smile.

"I understand, I wished I could have stayed single longer before I got married. But...it kind of got out of hand." Aang said.

"What happened?" Goku asked. He sat down in the plush blue arm chair across from the desk.

"That dirty bitch was cheating on me with, get this, the mother fucking Fire Lord!" Aang exclaimed. Goku's sky blue eyes went big and he leaned toward more in the chair.

"Woah! For how long?" Goku asked. He was becoming more and more intrigued with the Avatar's scandalous life.

"Six Agni damned years!" Aang said. "I'm trying to write a letter to the whore right now, but I just don't know what to say."

"I can help." Goku said. He got up and went next to Aang.

"How should I start it off?" Aang asked.

"Say "Dear Whatever-her-name-is" and be all polite and seal crap. Then, you start bragging about how bitchin' your life is now with my sister and be more mean." Goku suggested. "Make sure you don't make it seem like you're angry, only bragging." Aang nodded and dipped his quill into the ink so he could begin writing. Goku walked towards the door and took a book off of a nearby shelf. "Here it is!" He exclaimed.

"Found it?" Aang looked up from the scroll and asked.

"Yeah, oh and by the way, please keep it down next time you do it. I could hear Kiku calling your name out all the way down the hall." Goku smirked. Aang rolled his eyes and smirked back.

"Okay then." Aang said. He looked down at the scroll and began to write.

Dear Katara,

How are you doing in the Fire Nation. I know that Zuko is treating you like a princess and you are living out your wildest sexual fantasies with him. So am I. I bet you are asking to yourself "How? I though he was single." Well, the answer to that question is that I have found myself a new girlfriend. Her name is Kiku, she's five years my senior, super sexy, and ten times better than you will ever be. We have ravenous, addcting, passionate sex almost every night, how about you and your little Fire Lord? Well, my life is totally better without you in my life and I've been sober since I haven't had a hangover in almost a month. Read it and weep you slut, because Aang is back and better than ever.

Lots of hate,

Your ex-husband Aang

P.S. Kiku gives better blow jobs than your sorry ass ever gave me.

Aang looked at his scroll with satisfaction and smiled happily.

"Wait till she reads this!" Aang said. He went over to the graceful brown hawk and tied the scroll to his foot. "Send this to the Fire Lord's Palace." Aang ordered and the hawk flew out of the open window off to the Fire Nation. Aang smirked with satisfaction.

"I hope that cheating bitch is jealous." Aang said under his breath.


	18. Chapter 18

**Finally! The wait is over! I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 18 and I hope you enjoy reading!**

Mai was lying down in a hospital bed with her usual depressed and dowdy look on her face. The only difference was that her two forearms were bandaged up due to her attempts from trying to cut herself up with her dangerously sharp stiletto knives. Last night after Zuko confessed about his affair, she was absolutely distraught and was so upset that she decided to take her own life. She locked the doors that led to her room and took out the sharpest knife she had only used when it was an emergency. First, Mai cut a few slashes into her wrists which only led to excessive bleeding. Then she tried to aim for her throat, but felt too scared to do it. When she was only a quarter of an inch away from the pulsating vein in her neck, one of her servants came in and began to panic. She called for the estate doctor and he immediately sent her into the Fire Nation's General Hospital. Now, here she was, sitting down in a hospital bed basically being depressed about her life. A knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" Mai asked.

"Suprise!" TyLee said. She came in with a sort-of-cheerful smile on her face and a bouquet of red roses in a glass vase that was decorated with a red bow.

"TyLee,why are you here?" Mai asked.

"Because I heard about what happened and I immediately had to come and see you." TyLee answered in an obvious tone. Mai rolled her eyes and TyLee sat down on the side of the bed.

"Well, I appreciate the though." Mai said.

"Has Zuko come to visit you yet?" TyLee asked.

"No, he's probably too busy fucking his Water Tribe peasant." Mai said in an icy tone. TyLee gasped and widened her eyes in absolute shock.

"You don't mean Katara, do you?" TyLee asked.

"Who else? He's been fucking around with that bitch for more than six years behind my back! After all the times he said that he loved me, he never meant it!" Mai said. TyLee shook her head in shame.

"What would Ozai and Azula say if they found out?" TyLee wondered.

"Even though I don't like Azula anymore, I hope that she ends up killing that slut." Mai said spitefully. TyLee nodded in agreement.

"I hope so too. We should teach her a lesson for messing with your man!" TyLee exclaimed.

"No, we can't do that, Zuko loves Katara too much." Mai said.

"Well, I just don't like Katara anymore then." TyLee said. Another knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" Mai asked.

"Hello Lady Mai, may I please come in?" Zuko asked. He was holding two dozen red roses and a stuffed Platypus Bear that held a pink heart that said "Get Well Soon".

"Hmph, I guess so, I mean, you're already in the room." Mai said. Her arms were crossed and her face was set in a stern stare. Zuko walked into the room sheepishly and placed down the items he bought for Mai.

"So, did you have fun with your little Water Tribe peasant?" Ty Lee asked.

"Great, it seems like everyone knows." Zuko said sarcastically. He sat down in the arm chair across from Mai's bed.

"Why the hell would you leave Mai, a gorgeous, amazing, and noble lady for Katara?" Ty Lee asked.

"I just, I guess..." Zuko struggled to answer the question. He looked down at his hands and began to fiddle with them.

"I guess you got bored with me, am I right?" Mai asked. "I guess I wasn't exciting enough for you." Mai snarled.

"Listen, if only you could handle this like a mature noble lady, you wouldn't be here in the hospital, on suicide watch, with bloody wrists and a hateful heart!" Zuko exclaimed. Mai's eyes widened in shock and Ty Lee gasped.

"This is all your fault, don't you forget! If you didn't leave me for that poor slut who does waterbending, I wouldn't be like this!" Mai shouted back.

"Please Mai, I don't want us to go off on a bad note like this." Zuko said.

"Well, let's." Mai replied.

"Listen Mai, I still love you. Just not in the way you want me to." Zuko said.

"What about all those times you told me you loved me? When we had sex, I didn't mean anything to you?" Mai asked. Her throat was beginning to feel thick and the tears began to run down her cheeks from her golden eyes.

"Honestly, not really. When I was younger, I often thought that I loved you. But now, I'm much more older and I know better." Zuko replied. He was trying to keep his cool.

"You know what Zuko? I though you were going to be my soul mate. Me, be your Fire Lady while you're the Fire Lord. Fine then, keep your slut. I hope she makes you happy." Mai said and crossed her arms in fury. All Ty Lee could do was watch the bickering like it was a dramatic reality show. Zuko looked at Mai one last time before he got up and went to the door. Before he left, Mai threw the presents Zuko bought for her into the garbage.

"I'm sorry Mai, I hope you feel better soon." Zuko sighed and walked out into the hall. After a while, Ty Lee left Mai all alone. She didn't know what to do but only wait for the nurse to bring her lunch and watch over her just to make sure she didn't do any harm to herself. Meanwhile, Katara was sitting in the garden by the tranquil lake. This was a nice spot for her to think things out and clear her mind. She bended a small stream of water as she waited for Zuko to return. Zuko suggested that she should't come along because Mai was still very upset from last night. A man walked into the garden with a familiar woman behind him.

"Fire Lady, er-um, I mean, Lady Katara." the man said and Katara turned around to face him.

"Yes?" Katara asked.

"Lady Tokine of the Northern Water Tribe is here to see you." the man bowed politely and walked off.

"Hey!" Tokine smiled and hugged her dear friend. Katara felt a wave of happiness over come her. She was finally glad to have someone to be with.

"How's everything?" Katara asked.

"Really great, how about you?" Tokine asked. " I know all about what happened between you and Aang." Tokine added.

"Yeah, I am really worried for him. I hope he's alright." Katara said. A messenger walked in the garden with a scroll in his hands.

"Fire Lady- I mean, Lady Katara, a letter has been sent to you from Avatar Aang." the messenger blushed from his mistake and bowed. Katara smiled and took the scroll from him.

"Open it! What does it say?" Tokine asked anxiously.

"One step at a time!" Katara laughed. She opened up the scroll and read the interesting letter from Aang detailing about his new life with his new love.

"Well, someone seems to be doing well." Tokine said. Katara and her began to bust out laughing. Aang sounded so ridiculous! How could he obviously think that he could make Katara jealous.

"I have to meet this Kiku girl!" Katara said.

"Send him a letter telling him exactly that!" Tokine suggested. The two went inside into Zuko's study and took out a blank scroll. Then she took out a fresh quill and dipped it into the liquid jet black ink. After they wrote it, they gave it to a messenger hawk who sent it off to New Air City. Later, Katara was outside practicing her bending in the garden while Zuko and Tokine talked.

"How are you and Yoshimori?" Zuko asked.

"We're more in love that ever. I hope we get married someday. I want to have a wedding on a beach, probably ember island." Tokine said.

"That sounds great." Zuko smiled.

"How about you and Katara?" Tokine winked playfully.

"Oh, you know, Aang and Mai both found out and they did not handle it well." Zuko said. "Also, I have a betrothal necklace ready for Katara when I am." Zuko took out the stunning necklace and Tokine gasped at the sight of it.

"It's gorgeous Zuko." Tokine smiled. "Has she see it yet?"

"Yeah, but with all the drama going on, I bet she's forgotten about it," Zuko said.

"Did you know that Aang has got a new girlfriend now?" Tokine asked.

"What? Well, that was quick." Zuko chuckled.

"Her name is Kiku and she owns a chic bar in New Air City." Token stated.

"Wait, Kiku...her father owns the Star bar and casino in the Northern Air Temple! Her family is loaded like crazy!" Zuko exclaimed and Tokine's. Cerulean blue eyes widened.

"Woah, no way. Aang probably doesn't even know that." Tokine said. "Should I tell Katara?"

"Sure, it will give her some information on who her ex-husband's new girlfriend is." Zuko said. At dinner that night, Xavier Nitsora was telling war stories to Zuko, Katara and Tokine.

"So then, it was just us three against a whole army of Earth Kingdom soldiers. Oh man, you couldn't imagine how they felt after we fought them off!" Xavier Nitsora exclaimed. Everyone was intrigued with the brash and violent tales coming from a former top ranking captain in the army.

"That must have been some fight." Tokine said.

"Yes, it left us worn out for days! We couldn't fight until we were completely rested." Xavier said.

"Even though the war was somewhat a positive experience for you..." Katara's voice trailed off and Xavier raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Continue Lady Katara." Xavier said.

"It's just, the war brings an effect on me that makes me miss my mom." Katara said. He throat began to feel thicker and tears began to trickle down her cheek.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. I never knew that the war was that bad of a memory for you. Let's talk about something else then." Xavier said. Katara nodded and Tokine patted her back comfortingly. After dinner that night, Zuko laid down next to Katara in the bed between the satin sheets and they discussed their days.

"I'm sorry about Xavier's crazed obsession with the war." Zuko apologized.

"No, it's okay. He enjoyed it and he has to total right to share his stories with us." Katara said. She sighed and leaned her head against Zuko's muscular chest.

"Are you feeling okay?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that I got a letter from Aang today and he found himself a new girl." Katara said.

"Tokine told me about that when I talked with her earlier. Did you know that she's a heiress?" Zuko asked. Katara lifted her head up and looked up at Zuko with widened eyes.

"Seriously?" Katara asked in shock.

"Yeah, her family owns a boat load of casinos, hotels, and bars all around the world." Zuko stated. Katara looked even more surprised and shook her head.

"Wow, Aang has really hit the jackpot this time." Katara laughed. "We have to meet this chick!" The two fell asleep into each other's arms peacefully. That following morning, Katara was sitting in the sauna relaxing her mind and cleansing her body. A towel was wrapped around her body as she sat on a wooden bench surrounded by hot steam. After that, she sat down in the mud bath in the royal spa and relaxed herself as she wore cucumber slices on her eyes. A female servant walked into the spa and tapped Katara on the shoulder.

"Escuse me Fire Lady...oops! I mean Lady Katara, two guest named Avatar Aang and Lady Kiku are here to visit you." The servant informed.

"What? No way!" Katara quickly got up and washed the mud off of her body and placed on a stunning red robe that was decorated with black beads on the trimming. She entered the parlor of the palace and noticed Zuko sitting down talking to Aang and what seemed to be Kiku.

"Hello Katara, why don't you join us?" Aang asked politely. Katara had a stunned "deer in the headlights" look on her face as she sat down next to Zuko on a gold leather love seat across from Aang and Kiku.

"Hey, I'm Kiku, nice to meet you!" Kiku flashed a pearly white smile that could dazzle a blind man.

"I-I-I..." Katara stuttered.

"Katara, what's wrong love?" Zuko asked in a concerned tone. Katara then closed her eyes and felt her head feel light. Then before she knew it, she had passed out on the floor and it was complete darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello fellow readers! I'm sorry it took so long! School and life have kept my busy. Well, I would have to thank my friend Linda the most for helping me out through my slight writer's block and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Katara was awaken by the bright light of the full moon that was shining out of the window across from her in Zuko's luxurious bedroom. She was lying on the bed wearing a long light blue night gown that was trimmed with pink lace. A cold washcloth rested on her forehead. Three people were in the room located in various places. Zuko was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Katara's hand and stroking it gently. Kiku was sitting on the arm of a chair Aang was sitting in.

"Ugh...what time is it?" Katara asked.

"It's almost eight in the evening." Zuko replied. "Are you feeling okay my sweet?" Zuko asked with love and concern lacing his voice.

"I'm fine, I just have a small headache though." Katara rubbed the part where her head hurt and felt a small bump.

"You suddenly passed out quite shortly after you met Kiku." Zuko explained. Katara lifted her head up slowly and sat up. She looked at Aang and Kiku from across the room.

"Aang...how are you?" Katara asked weakly.

"I'm good, I see that you are doing fine also." Aang replied in a nice tone. Katara smiled politely and then looked over at the woman who was cozying up to Aang.

"You're Kiku, am I right?" Katara asked.

"Yes I am, how are you feeling sweetie?" Kiku asked like a caring mother would.

"Ugh, still woozy, but I'll survive." Katara replied. She looked up at Zulo who kissed her softly on the lips.

"I have some paper work to take care of, I'll see you later." Zuko said and walked out of the room. Katara was only left with Aang and Kiku in the room. During their few moments of awkward silence, Katara couldn't help but admire how fit and healthy Aang looked ever since he decided to live the sober life. Kiku looked like the picture of glamour and wealth with her stunning beauty and fabulous outfit of blue silk and white fur.

"So, how is everything with you and Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Fine, and I see everything with you and Kiku is going great." Katara said and Kiku smiled.

"Why yes it is, thank you for noticing." Aang smirked and kissed Kiku on the lips playfully with a small peck. Kiku giggled like a school girl with a huge crush on the most handsome pop star.

"So, why did I faint earlier?" Katara asked.

"I have no idea whatsoever." Kiku replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Zuko then walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you guys going to be busy tomorrow?" Zuko asked Aang and Kiku.

"Maybe." Aang winked at Kiku and she giggled softly. Katara and Zuko both rolled their eyes at the same time from Aang's new-found corniness.

"Okay then, but if you aren't, then Katara and I could give Kiku a tour of the Fire Nation Capital." Zuko suggested.

"Ooh! I would love that! Wouldn't you Aangy-kins?" Kiku cooed.

"Sounds good, we'll be ready by ten first thing tomorrow morning." Aang said. "Now, if you excuse us, Kiku and I have to get our "rest." Aang smirked and him and Kiku walked out of the room arm in arm.

"Well, looks like Aang is happy and sober." Zuko said.

"Yeah, I'm happy for him even though he's so corny now." Katara said. Zuko removed his royal robes and hung them up in his closet. Then he took his long,lustrous dark brown hair out of his royal hair piece and shook out out and it reached mid way past his shoulder blades. He climbed into bed next to Katara between the sheets. Katara smiled pleasantly as she inhaled Zuko's scent of spicy cinnamon, a bit of burned wood, and the rugged hint of pine. Zuko cuddled closer and smelt Katara's scent of cool ocean waters, delicate rose petals, and a tad bit of plum. They were both in peaceful states of mind and finally in their heavens. Katara looked up lustfully into Zuko's amber eyes and felt them connect internally.

"Zuko...I..." Katara was shushed by Zuko gently placing his index finger on her soft lips.

"I know, I know my love." Zuko said gently and leaned down to kiss Katara sexily on the lips. Katara moaned as they were deeper into their kiss and Zuko held Katara by her waist to keep her closer to him. Once their lips broke apart, Katara removed her light blue and pink nightgown without any hesitation. Zuko looked at her and admired her slender, tan, nude body and removed his boxers. They were both au natural and ready to show each other how much they loved each other. Zuko was almost about to enter Katara when she immediately got up and ran into the bathroom. She quickly shut the door behind her and was kneeling down on the cold tile floor. Zuko leaned against the door and heard loud, barfing sounds.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Zuko asked.

"I...I'm okay!" Katara called out. Her head was leaned over the toilet bowl as she continued to spew out chunks of what she ate earlier that day. First, the fainting now, throwing up? What else could go wrong? A half an hour later, Katara came out and placed on a white satin robe. Her face was unusually pale and her brown wavy locks looked limp and lifeless. Zuko rubbed her back and comforted her as she tried to recover from her sudden sickness.

"Maybe you just have a stomach bug. Those only last for one day." Zuko reassured her. Katara nodded and sipped the cup of calming Jasmine tea that was in her hands. The next morning, Katara tried to fit into one of her elegant robes but it was a bit tight around her stomach area. She called in one of the servants and they tied a corset tightly around her waist to make it slimmer.

"You had no need to wear a corset before Lady Katara, why now?" the servant asked politely as she tightened the corset more on Katara's waist.

"I have no idea..." Katara's voice trailed off. When she arrived into the dining hall, she saw that Aang and Kiku were flirting over a tray of exotic fruits with whipped yogurt. Zuko was eating a slice of bear-pig and smiled with pleasure as he noticed Katara.

"Dear, why are you holding in your breath?" Zuko asked.

"This stupid corset...is too...tight!" Katara let out a big breath and the corset untied rapidly from her waist which caused her robe to have a small tear on the side of the waist.

"Oh my!" Kiku exclaimed and Aang chuckled under his breath.

"Oh Agni, what now?" Katara looked down and gasped at the tear in her robe.

"Come on, let's go get you another one." Kiku said in a comforting voice. Aang busted out a hearty, childish laughter.

"Not funny Aang!" Kiku yelled back at him and Aang blushed with embarrassment. The two women went into Zuko's chambers and got Katara an equally beautiful but less tight robe for her to wear. It was a fiery red color with long bell sleeves, blue satin ribbon trimmings, and a wide blue ribbon wrapped around the waist which tied into a bow in the back. The robe went down to Katara's feet and she placed on a matching pair of heels.

"Now, don't you look pretty!" Kiku smiled.

"Thank you so much Kiku, I appreciate it a lot." Katara smiled.

"Oh, don't mention it." Kiku smiled back. The two girls then went back into the dining hall and Zuko was absolutely smitten by Katara's new look.

"Baby, you look stunning. I guess red is your color." Zuko winked and Katara blushed and giggled like a school girl.

"Alright, so where do you guys want to go first?" Katara asked Aang and Kiku.

"Ooh! I heard of this awesome play called the Red and Blue Dragons. Sounds pretty good if you ask me." Kiku suggested.

"Also, there's a museum about the history of the Fire Nation that looks cool." Aang added.

"Well, we have all day so let's do both!" Zuko smiled. The four headed out into the town. First, they went to the museum and marveled at the delicate paintings and sturdy statues. Katara couldn't help but marvel at the panting of two dragons which were red a blue. She smiled and it made her instantly think of her and Zuko. The two dragons were seductively intertwined with each other and had a visible showing of their intimacy. Zuko looked over across the room to notice Katara lingering at the on painting and walked over to join her.

"This one reminds me of us." Zuko whispered into her ear and Katara turned around to notice Zuko with a loving face.

"I was thinking the same thing." Katara replied back and kissed Zuko deeply on the lips.

"Awww, how sweet!" Kiku gushed across the room. Aang smirked and was glad that Katara had the Fire Lord; He was much more pleased with having Kiku anyway.

"Yeah, pretty cute." Aang said. "Wow! That sculpture looks so masculine!" Aang exclaimed as he looked over at another statue. After their sophisticated morning in the museum, they had a light lunch in a chic restaurant called Chez Elements.

"Everything on here looks so delicious!" Kiki exclaimed. Aang hooded in agreement. A waiter came to the table ready to take their orders.

"Good afternoon Fire Lord Zuko! How is everything?" The waiter asked in a friendly tone.

"Very good." Zuko replied with a sincere smile.

"And you Avatar Aang, how is everything?" The waiter asked.

"I am enjoying life to the fullest." Aang smirked.

"What would you all like today?" The waiter asked.

"Hmmm...well the Seafood Salad looks good. I'll have some thousand island dressing with a cup of green tea." Kiku said.

"I'll have the same." Aang said.

"I'll have the spicy pig rooster meal." Zuko said.

"Hmm...Ooh! The seaweed looks good. And I'll have the spicy pork, and some steamed sea prunes, and...some spicy pickles!" Katara said. Everyone turned around and looked at Katara in a strange way due to her choices in food.

"Umm, okay then...I'll be right back." The waiter sheepishly smiled and walked off quickly.

After they ate their meals, the four went off to the theater to see the play. Katara leaned against Zuko and he wrapped his shoulder around her.

"Are you feeling okay love?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Katara said. Aang and Kiku sat a few seats down from them and were whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. After enjoying the show, they went back into Zuko's palace to enjoy a few drinks.

"Do you have any white wine?" Aang asked eagerly.

"I think, let me go check." Zuko went into the wine cellar and Katara followed him.

"You know how Aang is when he gets drunk! Don't offer him any alcohol!" Katara stated sternly.

"Dear, he probably has changed. He said he is sober now and only limiting himself a few drinks a month." Zuko said calmly. He took out two bottles of the Fire Nation's finest white wine. Everyone savored the luxurious wine with pleasure. Kiku especially enjoyed it and wanted it to be featured in her bar. After a few drinks, Katara was beginning to feel thirsty after seeing everyone else drinking.

"Zuko, would you please be a dear and get me some fruit punch?" Katara asked.

"Oh no! I'll get it!" Aang offered. Katara looked shocked by Aang's sudden kindness. When everyone was distracted by enticing conversations, Aang turned his back and placed a small dose of white power into Katara's fruit punch. He mixed it up and a cruel smile began to spread across his face.

"This is for breaking my heart, you bitch." Aang whispered cruelly. He walked back into the room and handed Katara's her drink. After she drank it, she felt slightly woozy.

"Zuko, I don't feel so good...I'll be upstairs." Katara said.

"Okay, I'll check on you later." Zuko said. Katara went upstairs and sat down on the bed. She felt weird all day and was wondering if she could be more than just sick. She opened up a small bag and took out a rectangular box that read "Pregnancy Test." She went into the bathroom and used it. Then she waited for a few minutes. Zuko came up half and hour later to see if his love was feeling okay. Zuko walked into the room to see his lover lying down on the bed looking a bit pale and tired.

"Katara, are you feeling alright? What's the matter?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko, would you promise not to tell this to anyone?" Katara asked.

"Okay, what is it?" Zuko asked. After a few minutes of lonely silence, Katara opened her mouth and the words came out.

"I'm pregnant."


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, okay, I know, I know. I apologize sincerely for the long wait. I was going through a lengthy writer's block and I was out of ideas. Thank you for all the reviews, I loved them! You guys are the best! Anyway, here's chapter 20 and I hope you enjoy!**

The news came as a wave of shock, surprise, and happiness to Zuko. He smiled at Katara and gently rubbed her stomach.

"Our future son or daughter's in there." Zuko smiled. Katara blushed and rubbed her hand across her stomach.

"But, what if this gets out? You would be in so much drama and I'll probably be shunned out of the Fire Nation!" Katara said.

"Don't worry love, you'll be okay. We'll just keep this our little secret." Zuko said reassuringly.

Katara smiled gently and rubbed her flat stomach in a soft, circular motion. The next few days were filled with awkwardness and uncertainty until Katara couldn't keep it in any longer.

"We have to tell them. It's the only way!" Katara said to Zuko.

"Listen, people can turn their backs on us in a flash, so I wouldn't trust anyone right now." Zuko said.

"I'm sick and tired of keeping it in!" Katara said. After a few minutes of thinking it over, Zuko finally agreed and they confessed the news to Kiku and Aang.

"Oh! How wonderful!" Kiku exclaimed.

"What if the rest of the Fire Nation finds out?" Aang asked.

"Don't tell anyone this! This is our secret to keep among us four only." Zuko said.

"If anyone else does find out, I'll be completely shunned out of the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe!" Katara said.

"Okay, we promise we won't tell anyone." Aang said.

"Alright, we're counting on you and trusting you with a very valuable secret." Katara said. After their discussion, Aang told them that he had to go outside for a walk. He walked out into the brisk cool night. He looked up into the twinkling stars in the sky and sighed deeply. What had he done? That poison was only going to stop Katara's water bending and make her slightly ill, but would it do greater harm to the living being that was growing inside her?

"Shit, way to go Aang. First you beat her up like a crazed drunk, then you poison her first pregnancy." Aang said bitterly and walked in shame with his hands in his pockets.

"Aang?" A feminine voice asked gently. Aang turned around and noticed Katara standing under the moonlight which gave her an angelic glow.

"Oh! K-Katara!" Aang said startled.

"Don't get so worked up, I just remembered that you didn't sign the divorce papers." Katara said.

Aang looked down into the cobblestone path then into Katara's ocean blue eyes.

"Oh, yeah. That's right..." Aang said. He followed Katara into Zuko's office and Aang picked up a feather from an ink well. After signing his name a few times on the document, Katara smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm really happy for you Katara, honestly." Aang said.

"I am too Aang, and I know that you and Kiku will have a happy relationship." Katara smiled.

"Well Aang, do you want to leave tomorrow?" Kiku asked.

"That would be nice..." Aang's voice trailed off. The next morning almost went by in a blur. Aang and Kiku left for the Southern Water Tribe since Kiku was planning on opening a new cafe and bar. Katara and Zuko promise they would visit and send pictures of the baby as soon as possible. After the couple left, Zuko smiled at Katara and kissed her lips.

"I can't wait for our baby to arrive." Zuko said happily.

"It's going to be in there for at least nine months!" Katara laughed. Her and Zuko went inside to get ready for the busy day ahead. Later that evening, him and Katara were sitting at the dinner table eating a traditional fire nation meal. Zuko felt more and more nervous as the meal progressed and Katara noticed quickly.

"Zuko dear, are you okay?" Katara asked with concern.

"Remember that engagement necklace I said that I would give to you after you signed the divorce papers?" Zuko asked and Katara nodded. "Will you still accept the choice of marrying me even though you're probably a couple of months pregnant?" Zuko asked.

"Of course I would! We would just have to cover up the pregnancy and say we adopted him or her when the baby's born." Katara said.

"Would it work?" Zuko asked.

"I hope so." Katara said. Zuko lead Katara out to the garden and placed the necklace on her neck delicately and they embraced romantically. Iroh and Zavier were watching through the window and adored the sight before them. Katara immediately wrote a letter to Tokine telling her how she and Zuko are engaged and how she's pregnant. When Tokine got the letter, she immediately wrote back and Katara got the letter in less than two days it read:

Dear Katara,

Congrats! I'm so happy for you! I will be arriving in the Fire Nation with my fiancée Yoshimori. Yes! I got my necklace just a day ago also! I'm so happy! See you soon!

"your BFF,

Tokine

Katara giggled and rolled the scroll back up. She was so happy for her best friend and glad she met her perfect match. Katara touched her engagement necklace on her neck and smiled to herself as she thought of married life with Zuko. It was going to be a blissful, romantic new chapter in her life.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello fellow readers! Chapter 21 has arrived! School's just started back so I will be busy no doubt. But I will try and update as much as possible! Thank you for adding the story to your favorites and the wonderful reviews! Enjoy!**

A water tribe ship came onto the Fire Nation's main dock and some people unloaded. One of the first people off the boat was Tokine and Yoshimori.

"It's so warm here!" Tokine smiled as she streached and embraced the sun's rays on her body.

"I know right? We should definetly go visit Ember Island while we're here." Yoshimori said as he fixed his glasses. Tokine loved many things about her fiancé, but she absolutely adored his nerdy tendencies such as when he pushes up his glasses.

"You look so hot in those." Tokine winked playfully.

"In what? My shorts?" Yoshimori asked.

"Of course those! But I mean your glasses." Tokine took them off his face and kissed his lips.

"Oh yuck! Get a room you two!" A voice shouted. Tokine and Yoshimori broke apart and looked behind them to see Katara and Zuko.

"Katara! I'm so happy to see you!" Tokine ran over and hugged her friend tightly. "How does it feel to be engaged to the Fire Lord?"

"Ssshh! Not so loud! It's not public news yet." Katara said. "It feels wonderful!" She smiled and Zuko kissed her cheek. "How have you been? You are surely glowing!"

"I'm so in love, it's not even funny." Tokine looked at Yoshimori and smiled.

"She's just so amazing. She's smart, funny, playful, caring, and gorgeous to boot!" Yoshimori hugged Tokine. Tokine blushed a bright pink and giggled.

"Aw! You're such a sweetie!" Tokine smiled happily. The two couples soon when out to lunch at a high class resteraunt and talked about their lives.

"So...a baby on the way?" Tokine asked with a curious smile.

"Yep! Me and Zuko are so excited!" Katara said.

"If it's a girl, name here after your mother. It would be so nice." Tokine suggested.

"I like that idea a lot." Katara smiled.

"So, where do you guys want to eat out?" Zuko asked.

"I heard about Smoky Meats, they have the best barbecued beef pork ever." Yoshimori suggested.

"Yum! Let's go!" Tokine exclaimed happily. The four went to the resteraut and enjoyed a wonderful lunch. As they ate, they talked about various topics, including Aang's new girlfriend Kiku.

"I heard that Aang has a new girlfriend." Tokine mentioned.

"Yeah, he's dating that heiress named Kiku." Yoshimori added on.

"I met her this past week actually and she's very pleasant to be around." Katara said.

"Also, you and Aang are officially divorced!" Tokine hugged Katara happily. "Finally, a happy ending!" The future was beginning to look a lot brighter for Katara. She was excited to begin her life with her true love and her best friend by her side.


	22. Chapter 22

**I know, I know, I know, I haven't updated in a loooooong time. I apologize greatly. I've just been super busy with school work and other stories and what not, that I haven't had time. By the way, I appreciate that you guys have still been reading and enjoying it! Also, this is to the haters who don't like it (especially to people who put rude reviews), you guys make the story even better. Love ya haters! And I love you guys who love it and read it too! Don't forget to RER! Read it, Enjoy it, and Review it! **

_A mysterious hooded figure was hiding in the dark alleyways of the Fire Nation Capitol. They made sure that no one spotted them by hiding behind carts, crowds, and other objects as they traveled. The person traveled until they arrived at a safe spot where their identity wouldn't be revealed. They removed the hood and shook out their hair. It revealed to be a woman in her early forties. A Fire Nation residence. More than a residence, a person of royalty to be exact. But she was missing for many years and was never heard of again. She sat down on the ground and took out a map. She looked around the city and spotted the Fire Nation Palace in all of it's glory. A beaming smile spread across her face as she marbled at it.  
"I'm home." She said._

Katara, Zuko, Tokine, and Yoshimori were walking back from their glorious lunch. They were looking around the city at the interesting sites.

"Katara, when was the last time you waterbended?" Tokine asked.

"To think about it, I haven't waterbended in a long time." Katara replied.

"Why don't you try at the fountain over their?" Yoshimori suggested. Katara agreed and she walked over to the fountain. She tried to pull a stream of water out, but it barely got up and inch from the water's surface. Katara tried and tried but no matter how hard, she could never reach her goal.

"I can't do it! I just can't do it'" Katara sighed.

"It's okay sweetie. We can maybe take you to a tutor or someone like that to help you gain your strength back." Zuko said comfortingly. Zuko took Katara to the Art of Bending Academy which was very elite and well-known for it's superb curriculum. A Water Tribe woman appeared from a room in the back wearing a silk dark blue robe that was trimmed delicately with white fur and had a pattern of swirls on it in light blue stitching.

"Good afternoon your highness!" the woman bowed to Zuko and beamed a bright smile to the group. "My name is Jade. What will you be needing assistance with today?"

"Ah, yes. My friend Katara needs to be retaught about the art of water-bending." Tokine explained.  
"I see, has it been a while?" Jade asked Katara.

"Yes, it has been. Such a long time since I've put my skills to use." Katara said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Don't worry! Here at the Art of Bending Academy, you'll be good in no time!" Jade said cheerfully. Then she took out a small stack of paper from under her desk and a silver pen.

"Sign here...here...here...here... NOT HERE...here...initial here...date here...name here...here...and here!" Jade said as she led Katara's hand across the many documents. After the many signatures, Jade shook Katara's hand firmly and smiled.

"Welcome to the academy!" Jade said perkily.

**Sorry it's so short, but I promise I will do better with updating! Anyway, thanks for reading! **


End file.
